50 shades of Love and Devastation
by chope1975
Summary: What if the baby was lost. What would happen to the Greys'. Disclaimer: I do not own this trilogy, just having some fun.
1. Chapter 1

_

"You have the money Jack, tell me where Mia is."

The next thing I know, he has back handed me and I'm now on the ground. I feel a blow to my ribs as the air expels out of my lungs. The next blow is lower and all I can think of is curling into a ball to protect blip. I hear Elizabeth talking to Jack.

Distracting him gives me the chance to reach for the gun. I take aim and fire. I can hear Jack cursing and I know I have hit him. I'm going in and out of consciousness. I see cars screeching to a halt and Christian running towards me.

"Mia. Find Mia," is all I manage to say before the lights turn off in my head.

Pain, horrible pain stabbing me everywhere. I can hear the doctor but I can't move my body. What is she saying to my fifty...something about blip...why can't I wake up and tell them everything is going to be fine.

"Mr Grey, she's in a coma at the moment and her CT scan looks good. No brain swelling but her body has been through a tremendous ordeal and it needs to heal itself," the doctor says.

"When will she wake?" Christian asks. 24-48 hours states the doctor. Jeez why can't I just wake now. I need to tell him I wasn't going to leave him.

"The baby, is it fine?" I can hear Christian ask the doctor. He sounds worried, he does care for blip.

"Only time will tell, Mr Grey. The kick to her abdomen was seriously close and there has been some bleeding...we just have to wait and let nature take its course."

Oh no, what have I done. I've jeopardized blip. Please God, let my baby be okay. I slowly drift back into the darkness.

The next time I become semi aware, I can hear Christian talking to me. I try again but still can't move or communicate. This is frustrating.

"Ana, please come back to me...I'm so sorry...please let the baby be ok...Ana, baby, wake up for me".

My fifty sounds so lost. "Doctor what's wrong...tell me..."

What! Christian sounds distraught...no, I don't want to succumb to the darkness, I want to know what's happening.

I come out of the darkness hearing Christian telling me over and over that he's sorry and we will get through this together. What will we get through together? Damn, I wish I could just wake up. There's still pain in my stomach...I hope blip is ok. I have a bad feeling that something is wrong. I hear someone enter the room and I realize it's Grace.

"I'm sorry my son, you will both get through this together."

"Mom, she hates me for what I said, and now this...how are we going to cope?"

"Christian, you will find a way, we always hurt the ones we love. Ana is strong and we are all here to help. Please try and rest, she will need you when she wakes."

"Thanks mom, I will try."

My poor fifty...I will try and make things right with us...if only I could wake up!

What's seems like days, I finally start to regain consciousness. I move my fingers and head and I slowly open my eyes. The room is lowly lit and Christians head is near my hand. I slowly lift it to touch his hair...so soft...he stirs and wakes up.

"Oh Ana, your waking up."

"Hi," I say. There is only one thing I want to know and that is, how's my baby, my blip. "Christian, how's the baby?"

Emotions filter across his face. I see fear, sadness and worry across his beautiful face.

"How about we get the doctor in here and then something to eat," he suggests, but I know he's stalling.

"Answer me Christian, what's happening?"

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry...you were seriously injured and...And..."

I finish his sentence for him... "We've lost blip," I state.

The look on his face confirms my fear and I feel like I could curl up and die. The dams burst and tears flow from my eyes. "Please Christian can you leave me alone, I just want to be alone...what have I done?"

I cover my face with my arms and I just don't want to face him at the moment.

"I'm not leaving you Ana, we need each other. I wanted this as much as you did. Granted it took me a day to figure it out but I love you and I would have loved our baby. Please talk to me".

"I'm sorry, Christian. I can't believe I lost blip...how can you forgive me?"

"Believe me Ana,I'm mad that you can't follow my rules but I'm not mad at you for the loss of our baby. You were trying to save my sister."

"How is Mia? Is she ok?"

"No thanks to you, Ana...what were you thinking?... I could have lost you too."

"Oh Christian, you have lost a bit of me...I don't know how I'm going to get through this?"

"Oh Ana, we will get though this together. Do you want something to eat?" said Christian.

I shake my head and I can see he's not happy that I'm not eating. I just feel sick about all that's happened; I just don't know how to process all this information.

I start to feel tired and decide to rest for a while. I tell Christian he should go home but he's insisting on staying with me. Oh boy, looks like I have a permanent babysitter for a while. I hear Christian leave the room to speak to someone outside and I let my tears fall down my face onto the pillow.

I start to withdraw from myself to stop the heartache I'm feeling. I don't want to feel this...I know I should but I can't deal with it at the moment. Oh my blip...I'm so sorry...I hear Christian enter the room and I pretend that I'm sleeping. I can't handle seeing the emotions on his face...the ones I've caused... How can I forgive myself?

Christian is making calls to everyone telling them I'm awake. I know everyone is going to want and visit but I'm not sure I could handle that. I can feel Christian watching me and I can feel that same feeling developing between us. I want nothing more than to curl up in his lap but I don't deserve his pity. I deserve his anger and frustration.

Fresh tears fall down my face and I feel Christian brace me immediately, consoling me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry it's taken a while to update but have been on holidays and had no internet connection. The good news is that I'm ahead with chapters

Thanks for being my Beta.

Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 2

I ache everywhere. I awake to fully appreciate the room I'm in. It's filled with flowers and Christian, asleep with his head on my bed. The door opens and Grace peeks in.

"How are you feeling?" she whispers.

How am I feeling? Sore, sad at my loss, apprehensive about the future, but I answer with "I'm fine".

Grace approaches me and notices that Christian is asleep. "Has he been here the entire night?"

I just nod my head. "I'm sorry for your loss, Ana. I learned about it from your chart. Don't worry, it's only Carrick and myself that know."

I don't know what to say to Grace. They would have become grandparents. Christian starts to stir and slowly opens his eyes.

"Oh, hi mom. How long have you been here for?"

"Not long. Just checking on Ana."

"When can I go home?"

They both look at me and then Christian advises me that I have to stay at least for another two to three days just to make sure I'm recovering from my injuries and miscarriage.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," I thank Grace for stopping by and she leaves us.

I try and lighten the mood by asking how his twitching palms.

"Still twitchy, Mrs Grey. Can I get you anything? Something to eat?"

"Some chicken soup would be nice and a husband who has had a shower and a change of clothes."

"I will see what I can arrange."

With that, Christian kisses me quickly and disappears out the door. Looking over his shoulder he says "won't be long, get some rest," with the biggest grin on his face. Oh my mercurial fifty.

I decide that I'm still exhausted and close my eyes to relax. I'm not sure how long I've had my eyes closed for, but I have this feeling that something's not right. It's an uneasy feeling. I open my eyes and Jack is hovering over me.

"How in the hell did you get in here?"

"I just waited until your security went for a bathroom break and then snuck in without the nurses seeing," Jack said smugly.

My adrenaline starts pumping through my system and I realize he has my arms pinned. Oh, where is security when you need them? Think Ana, how are you going to get yourself out of this. I still don't have my strength back yet and he is stronger than me.

"You gold digging whore! Perhaps I'll just take my money's worth from you. I bet you could please me in many ways."

I feel his face getting closer to mine and I turn my head so he can't kiss me. Why isn't anyone checking on me! I start kicking and trying to free my hands but it's useless. He now has me pinned by his upper body and has his arms free to grab my face.  
Before he grabs my face I feel the sting of a slap.

"That's for shooting me, bitch."

"GET OFF ME!"

"Not until I get what I came for. Stop fighting me, I know you want this."

I feel his hands around my neck. It's starting to get harder to breathe.  
"Jack, can't breathe...let me go!"

The last thing I hear before I pass out is someone yelling "What the hell?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys. Just been made aware of the mix up. I had to remove my betas name on both stories and posted the same ch. here is the proper one.

* * *

Part 3

As Christian approaches Ana's room he notices Jones, the replacement for Prescott, approaching from the other direction. He should be outside her room not walking towards it. He picks up his pace as he hears shouting.

As Christian is opening the door, he yells to Jones "What the hell are you doing not being outside this room."

When he looks in his fury skyrockets.

"Get of my wife!" Christian launches himself at Jack and he squeezes his gun wound to force him to loosen his grip on Ana.

"Jones, go get hospital security. I'll deal with this bastard."

Jones quickly leaves and Jack turns on Christian taking a swing at him hitting his jaw. Christian starts punching Jack and it's not long before security is pulling him off and dragging Jack away.

"I don't want him anywhere near my wife. Hell I don't want him in the same hospital. If you can't move him elsewhere, I'll take Ana home right now!"

The hospital security officer advises Christian that they will look into it but he is doubtful anything will happen. Meanwhile, doctors and nurses are checking Ana out.

Christian pulls his blackberry out, "Taylor, I want you to organise a home nurse and any equipment that might be needed. I want her home safe where I can look after her. Call me when it's done."

"Mr Grey, Ana's vitals look great and she should come to anytime now. Sorry for this incident. He took out the two cops watching him but I assure you that won't happen again."

"No, No it won't. As soon as she's awake, I want her ready for transport. She will be coming home to be cared for."

"If that's what you want Mr Grey, I can organise her discharge papers."

"Please, I want to be gone within an hour of her waking."

As the room empties Christian looks towards his wife. How could I let this happen. As he starts to analyze what has happened, Ana starts to scream.

"GET OFF ME!""GET OFF ME!" "GET OFF ME!"

Christian reaches out to hold her hands and she calms at his touch. Slowly, she awakens and the site of Christian has her panicking that he may be injured.

"Hush, I'm fine baby. Your going to be safe now. I'm taking you home."

"Your face, what happened?" Ana starts to remember what had happened before she blacked out. "He didn't do anything to me...did he Christian?"

"No love, I got back just in time to stop him. He managed to get one punch in but it doesn't hurt. So don't worry, okay." Christians blackberry rings "Taylor, good...well done...should be out of here within the hour...yes, pick us up out back."

"Let's get you home Mrs Grey, that way I can keep a closer eye on you."

"Is that a promise, Mr Grey," and I smile at him. He gives me an anguished look. What have I done. It's hard to keep up with his moods and I have no energy to try.

We leave the hospital via the back entrance to avoid the media. I'm curled up in the back of the Audi, in Christians embrace. It will be nice to be home.

We arrive at Escala and I'm carried in the lift, up to our apartment. Christian carries me to our bedroom and lays me on our bed.

"Mom will be here in 15 minutes to check on you and the nurse is here 24/7 until you are back on your feet. The hospital said you still need bed rest for the next three days and no heavy lifting."

"Ok Christian, I'll behave. I would really love a bath."

"I'll see what I can arrange after mom leaves."

There's a knock on our door. Christian answers it and it's Taylor with Grace. Christian gives his mom a kiss and comes back to my side.

"Ana, I have a few things to discuss with Taylor. Mom is going to make sure everything is right with you, then I'll be back."

I just nod my head as I can feel tears prickling my eyes. I don't want him to leave as I fear Jack will come back even though I know I'm safe at home. With that they turn and leave. Grace comes over and starts to check my vitals but I can't seem to concentrate on what's shes talking about. Grace's voice finally breaks through to me.

"It will take time but your body will revert back to it's pre-pregnancy state over the next few weeks."

I look down towards my stomach and my hands move there. No more little blip. I must be strong. I can't breakdown in front of Grace.

"Thank you Grace, it's nice to be home."

Grace looks at me inquisitively and just shakes her head. There is a knock on the door and it opens slightly.

"All done?"Christian asks as he enters.

"Yes son, walk me out?"

Christian leaves with his mom and says he will be back momentarily.

I wonder what's that all about. I lay gazing out the window and fresh tears fall down my face. What a week it has been. I have no idea what has happened to Jack but I hope he is in jail for a very long time. My thoughts center back on blip and whether Christian would want to wait a few years now that there is no baby to worry about.

The bed suddenly dips and I realize that I haven't heard Christian enter the room. He comes up and cuddles me from behind.

"Hush, don't cry. Will get through this together. Now we can enjoy ourselves and relax. We can wait a few years before we start to have a family."

"What will happen to us Christian?"

He looks at me puzzled. "What will happen if I want a baby sooner?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who is following this story. Love to read your reviews. I have the next few chapters ready for the final check before I post them.

Let me know what you guys think?

Thanks for being my beta. Love your work.

* * *

Chapter 4

As those words leave my mouth I see fear and dread in Christians eyes. This is what he's afraid of. Not being a great parent. Oh my fifty shades.

"I'm afraid of becoming a parent too, Christian but I know that together we will be good. It's a lot to undertake but I don't want to wait two or three years. If I wasn't so careless, I wouldn't have lost blip and this conversation wouldn't be taking place. We will grow together as a couple and then as a family."

"I don't know if I'm ready to share you yet, Ana. A few years maybe but not quite so soon. I would have loved blip. I'm sorry that we had to lose blip but you are my main concern. Your safety and welfare above my own. I love you, can't we wait?"

"I love you too. I just feel lost without blip and I know that we can be happy as a family in our new house."

"I don't want to talk about it now. Sleep."

Oh my mercurial fifty is back and I know that's the end of the conversation. I'll just have to approach the subject another time.

* * *

A short time later, I awoke in a sheen of sweat. My dreams haunting me. I decided to take a quick shower. Christian is sound asleep.

I head into the bathroom and I'm shocked at the person looking back at me. I'm batted and bruised, my face is swollen. There is some bruising forming around my neck in the shape of hands. That's not going to go down well with fifty. I look thinner than usual. My gaze and hands end up on my stomach. What would have been is no longer.

I push that thought back out of my head and turn the water on to wash off the grime from the last few days. The shower is heavenly. I decide that I'm going to cover myself as much as possible so Christian doesn't see.

Suddenly I'm aware of arms around my waist. I freeze. Christian wants contact with me but I don't want him to see me like this. I start to cover up.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"Um, ah, just um..." I turn and leave the shower grabbing a towel to cover myself. I glance back at Christian and he's looking at me confused.  
I dash out into the bedroom heading for my clothes. Once I'm covered head to toe, I head back and settle on the bed. Knowing that Christian wants me to rest, I don't want to anger him.

Christian enters the bedroom in just a towel and is watching me carefully. He dresses in grey pants and a white shirt and moves cautiously towards me. It's hard to know what mood he's in. He reaches down to caress my cheek and I close my eyes at his touch. I feel him moving the clothing around my neck and I open my eyes worrying about his reaction.

It's not good. His face is ashen.

"I'm going to kill him if I see him."

"Christian, they're only marks. They'll disappear soon. Please, don't worry."

"How can you say that. I worry about you all the time. I've told you this. You're too thin. I'll go get you some food."

He's angry at me. Geez, how can I make him happy? We still have to talk and now is not the time. Is there going to be a good time? With Mr Mercurial, I highly doubt it.

Christian re-enters carrying a breakfast tray. Granola and yoghurt and pancakes with syrup. I don't know if I can eat all this.

"Eat," he commands softly and I pick up my spoon and take a mouthful. He smiles and sits down watching me.

Maybe if I eat all this up it will put him in a good mood.

"You're in the papers again, Mrs Grey."

"Please read me something." I stop eating, imploring him with my eyes.

"I'll read, you eat."

I can't eat all my breakfast and I can tell Christian's not happy about it.

"Please don't be angry at me. I'm full and I can't eat anymore, Sir."

Christian half smiles at me. "I suppose at least it's more than you've eaten for the last few days."

I know I'm in the clear from not eating all my food. The nurse comes in to check on me whilst Christian continues to read.

"Your vitals are improving Mrs Grey. I would like to see you get up a few times today to get a little exercise. Just walk around the apartment but no stairs." The nurse leaves our bedroom.

I smirk at that. Christian catches me and smirks himself. I can't see myself in the red room of pain for a week or two with the way I look.

"Why did you join me in the shower?"

"I missed my wife. I thought I could give you a hand."

"Oh." Why does that start the fire in my body?

"Ana, what's wrong, tell me?"

I bite my lip. Should I tell him? Will he get mad at me? Will he understand?

"Ana," his voice commanding me to answer. "Tell me or do I need to persuade you."

"I just didn't want you to see how I looked," I whisper.

"Oh Ana, I'm mad at why you did what you did and angry that Jack caused you physical harm but I love you and I don't care about the bruises. They will disappear but I don't want you too."

"I'm not going anywhere. I told you I would never leave you. I can't live without you."

With our declarations, we embrace. Christian smelling my hair. I start to feel the connection between us ignite.

Christian looks perplexed. "I will be in my office. You need to rest."

"But the nurse said I could walk around."

"Just take it easy, Mrs Grey." By that tone I know not to push him.

I slowly walk around the great room not paying much attention to where I am. I'm safe and home. When I start to pay attention to where I am, I find myself on the second floor outside the playroom. I'm cramping more than I have since I left the hospital and I know I can't make it downstairs. I feel strange. I sit down and lean against the door hoping to recoup my strength.

The cramping becomes painful. I close my eyes to find some relief internally but nothing happens. I know Christian is going to be angry that I'm up here but I need him. I start to curl into a ball holding my stomach as I yell to him.

"CHRISTIAN!" I hear his office door open and his soft voice calls my name.

Through the pain I call out again, "CHRISTIAN!" I can hear him running towards the stairs.

"ANA!"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all your reviews. Keep them coming as I like to know what you guys think. Lets see if we can reach 30 reviews. There may be an earlier update if this happens.

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 5

Christian finds me upstairs, curled into a ball. The look on his face, I know I'm in trouble being up here but he is also concerned. He picks me up and starts to carry me back to our bedroom.

"What are you doing up here Ana? The nurse said no stairs."

"I lost track of where I was. I started to cramp and it was too painful to walk back down."

"Taylor, call my mother. Tell her Ana's in pain, she needs to come quickly."

"Right away, Sir."

As I'm carried back into the bedroom I can feel how tense Christian is. Oh my fifty. He is really concerned for me. There's a knock at the door and Christian opens it to find Taylor and Mrs Jones at the door.

"Your mother will be here shortly, Sir."

"Thanks Taylor."

"Mr Grey, I heard Ana is cramping and I've brought her a hot water bottle to help."

"Thank you, Mrs Jones."

A short time later, Grace arrives and Taylor shows her into our bedroom.

"Christian, do you mind leaving for a few minutes while I examine Ana?"

"I'll be in my office. Come and get me when you're done."

Grace nods her head and Christian leaves us alone.

"Ana, what were you thinking? You need to take it easy. I'll just examine you and see what's happening."

After she goes through all her checks I'm told that I will probably have some more cramping but everything is normal. It's to be expected after a miscarriage.

"Um, Grace. Can I ask you something that I don't want Christian to find out?"

"Sure Ana, what is it? I'm your doctor so I can't tell him if you don't want me too."

"Will I still be right to have children? Um, there are no problems with...you know."

"Oh Ana, darling. No, there are no problems in that department. But it is advised that you wait at least six months before trying again. It gives your body time to heal itself."

"Thank you, Grace. What do I do for contraception? "

"That's entirely up to you. Whatever you feel comfortable with. Do you have any other questions?"

I just shake my head, no.

"Just give Christian time. He will come around eventually to the idea of having a family. Enjoy yourselves in the meantime. I'll let Christian know that we're finished."

Grace leaves me to rest. I lean back against the pillows and let my body relax. May she's right. Six months is a long time, but if I don't push Christian about having a family he may be more open to it in the future.

Time to get myself healed and back to some normalcy. I might see if I can start to work from home until I'm well enough to go back into work.

* * *

I've been on bed and house arrest for two weeks. I'm going crazy and I need to escape. Christian has been extra cautious making sure I do everything the doctor has ordered. I have had some manuscripts to read and take notes on.

He has also been cautious with me in the bedroom too. If something doesn't happen soon I'm going to combust. Every time he's near me the feelings start up and I know he feels it too but he makes up an excuse to leave before anything happens.

I was afraid that my injuries may cripple our bedroom playtime but most of the bruises are gone now. I only have to figure out how to persuade him. Maybe I could do something that warrants a spanking.

I know he has needs and I'm scared that I'm not fulfilling them. He hasn't said anything, but two weeks... need I say more. There is a lot we can do especially with a riding crop. I grab my blackberry and dressing in my playroom clothes, I dash upstairs with the keys and unlock the door. I leave the key there so Christian can enter.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Combustible Bodies  
Date: 24 September 2011 16:59  
To: Christian Grey

Sir

Awaiting instructions

A x

I press send and my heart rate accelerates. I take my place in the room awaiting a reply.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Interesting Wording  
Date: 24 September 2011 17:05  
To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs Grey

You're willing to play? I'll find you.

Christian Grey  
Apparently Combustible, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

My heart picks up beat triple time and I wait anxiously, knowing that he will check our room first. I hope he puts those jeans on.

I hear the key turn and the door slowly open and I immediately look down. Oh my, he's wearing the jeans. I hear the door close and he locks it. My inner goddess is doing somersaults.

Finally.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all your reviews and we reached 30!. Keep them coming as I like to know what you guys think. As promised here is the next chapter early. Enjoy!

Thanks for being my beta.

I know the books are more descriptive and since we have to have a general rating I'm giving you the instruments used and hope your imaginations fill in the blanks.

* * *

Chapter 6

I hear Christian moving around and opening draws. I wonder what he has planned. His feet come into my line of vision.

"So you are ready to play, Anastasia? You are beautiful waiting for me. Why are we here, Anastasia? Answer me."

"Because I want to be here. I need to be here."

"Look at me."

I raise my head and look into his smouldering grey eyes. His look is questioning and judging trying to seek out if I'm telling the truth. I stand by my words and he seems to believe them.

"If this becomes too much, you will safe word. Answer me?"

My voice is breathy, "Yes sir, I will safe word."

"Good girl. Now stand."

He leads me to the restraints hanging in the middle of the room. He handcuffs me, and I'm already a quivering mess.

"I think you've seen too much."

He blindfolds me, heightening my senses.

He takes me to new heights and by the end we're on the bed making love.

Time stands still in the playroom and I have no idea what time it is but he sure knows how to use the flogger, restraints and the big red bed. As we lay in our post coital bliss I feel relaxed and sated.

This is what we have been missing. Christian looks more relaxed with himself. He needs that release and control.

* * *

The next few weeks fly by and we get back into some sort of normalcy. Christian seems to be back to his normal self, pre-blip. I'm finally allowed to drive my R8 to work.

We haven't mentioned anything about blip and the fact I would have been three months pregnant with a definite little bulge. I grab a small pillow, head into the bathroom and stuff it up my shirt just to see what I might have looked like by now.

Just as I'm checking out the little bulge I've created, Christian walks into our bathroom. Crap, caught in the act. I glance at fifty and I can't read his reaction. He slowly backs out and shuts the door. Oh no, he's angry at me. Things were going so well between us and then I had to do this. I throw the pillow back on the bed as I rush out to find Christian.

I look in his office but he's not there. Just as I'm about to head to Taylor's office, I see Mrs Jones.

"Christian, with Taylor?"

"Sorry, no. He just left."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

The only other time he has left was when I told him I was pregnant. Jeez I'm so stupid. I race back into our bedroom and grab my blackberry. He always said I communicate better this way.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Please Don't Be Mad.  
Date: 30 October 2011 18:10  
To: Christian Grey

I'm sorry for what you walked in on. It would have been three months now and I was just curious. I didn't mean for you to see that. I miss our little blip and I understand that you are not ready. When do you think you may be?

I know that I don't want to wait two or three years. We haven't spoken of this since the incident. I really think we need to.

I hope your palm isn't twitchy. Please, come home.

Your loving wife  
Ana x

It's been half an hour and still no message from Christian. I pace around our place wondering where he could be. I hope not with that troll bitch. Should I send another message? I don't want to nag him.

An hour has past and I check my blackberry. Finally an email from Christian.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: What Can I Say  
Date: 30 October 2011 19:19  
To: Anastasia Grey

Two palm twitching mad, Mrs Grey.

Will be home shortly

Christian Grey  
Infuriated CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Oh my fifty shades! This is not going to be good.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all your reviews. Keep them coming as I like to know what you guys think. Thanks for everyone following my story. I know some of these chapters are short but it keeps you wanting more. Let's see if we can reach 50 reviews. I will post another chapter in the next few days.

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 7

I know we need to talk. I know the way to get Christian to talk is to have control over me in the playroom. Would he be that way inclined? I know he will look for me I once he's home. Should I be ready for him.

I decide to be ready for dominating Christian.

I'm pacing our bedroom when I hear the door opening into our apartment. My heart is racing as I take my place in our room.

Christian enters and walks past me into the closet. He reappears in those jeans.

"Come."

That one word does it to me every time.

After a very tense but life affirming session in the playroom, my trouble free fifty is back.

"Sorry I just left you here, again. It hit me hard just what might have been and I just needed to talk to Dr Flynn."

At least he wasn't with her.

"Christian, I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking. I wish you had stayed to talk to me."

"I know that now. Flynn said the same thing. He told me to come home and talk to you. Then I find you, the way you were in our room. You know me so well, Ana. What I needed, you always give to me."

"Yes, I've figured you out for the most part but you can still confuse me sometimes."

"I thought about our little dilemma and I told you before, I want to give you the world. If that means a baby sooner rather than later, who am I to argue."

I'm in shock. Did he just say that. My mouth is hanging open and I'm speechless.

"No comment, Mrs Grey?" Christian is smirking at me and I'm still speechless.

I do only the one thing I can. I kiss him with all my heart as tears start to flow down my checks. Jeez, I love this man.

"I love you, Christian."

"As I love you, wife."

"I've got an appointment with Dr Greene tomorrow. My shot is due. Your mother said we should wait at least six months before trying again."

"Did she now! When were you going to tell me."

Oh no, my mercurial fifty is back.

"Please, don't get mad. I asked her when she checked me after the cramps. I have to let my body heal."

"Good, it means we can practice for a few months before getting into serious baby making sessions. Other sessions may have to wait."

"I don't want to stop that part of our lives, Christian. If we play, we just have to trust each other and know what limits we can push. Perhaps I should ask the doctor tomorrow about what can and can't be done during pregnancy."

"I like the sound of that, Mrs Grey."

I kiss him again and he takes charge and makes sweet love to me.

* * *

I'm sitting in the waiting room for my appointment. I'm nervous as I can't ask straight out about our kinky love life.

"Mrs Grey, the doctor will see you now."

I stand and follow the nurse into the doctor's office.

"Mrs Grey, nice to see you again."

"Dr Greene."

"You're here for your next shot?"

"I think so. Well, Christian and I have discussed having children. I wanted to ask you some questions."

"What do you want to know, Ana?"

"How long should we wait after the incident? When should I finish up my birth control?"

"At least six months. It will take a month or two, for the drugs to get out of your system before you fall pregnant. I'll just go get the needle ready."

The doctor returns and gives me the needle. There is still one more question I have to ask.

"Um, I need to know if I can keep exercising when I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. You can keep up your exercise as long as your trainer knows of your condition."

"How about other exercise?" the doctor looks at me puzzled. "Um, the bedroom variety." Jeez, could this be any more embarrassing.

"Oh, yes. That kind is certainly fine as you both know your limits and as long as it's not too tiresome. That should be fine."

I leave the doctor's with a bounce in my step. That's certainly a relief to know. Christian will be happy to know that we can still play.

Only a few more months. I can hardly wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay this chapter is the shortest but I had to do it. You'll see why!

Thanks for all your reviews. Keep them coming as I like to know what you guys think. Let's try and get to sixty. The next chapter is being finalized and is longer. I'm also writing chapter 12 at the moment. Any ideas of where you guys think the story is going would be great to read.

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 8

The next 6 weeks have gone too fast and I know it's now decision time for contraception. I know we are going to try but are we ready?

I'm lying in bed watching Christian sleep wondering how to broach this topic. He did say he wanted to give me the world and that means a family.

He wakes to me biting my lip.

"You know what that does to me, Mrs Grey."

With those words, he rolls me over and makes love to me. What a way to start the morning.

After explaining to Christian the ins and outs of birth control and how it can stay in your system once you stop taking it. We decide that I can stop taking the needle and let things happen naturally. Life can't get any better than that.

To say that Christian was extremely happy to find out what Dr Greene said about our bedroom exercise had him dancing with joy. He laughed when I was explaining how I tried to ask her without actually saying it.

Our family house is nearing completion and we are looking forward to moving out to the coast.  
We just need a few little rug rats to fill it up.

The upstairs room over the garage has been converted to a two bedroom apartment for Taylor and Gail and a spare room for his daughter.

* * *

It's been three months since our decision and we have grown as a couple. I feel we are ready to grow into a family and it's just a matter of time.

I decide to head to the gym for my normal workout after work. Since Christian works late on Wednesdays, it gives me time to de-stress. I have an intense training session but feel great for it.

There's been no need for security lately as Jack is in jail for a long time.

As I'm leaving the gym, I sense that someone is following me to my car.  
I pick up the pace and I reach into my jacket pocket to get my keys. My hand brushes my phone and I think about calling Christian. If I get it out now it could get knocked out of my hand then my stalker fifty wouldn't be able to track me.

I decide to leave it there for the time being. I see my car just up ahead and as I reach it something covers my nose and mouth. I feel strong arms around my waist and I struggle to try and escape but everything is going black quickly. My last thought is of my fifty. Crap he is going to be mad.

* * *

I start to sense sounds and noises before any words are spoken. I realize that I have my hands over my head, handcuffed and that I'm gagged so I can't scream out. The familiar scent of leather, wood and citrus surrounds me. It's calming if I was with Christian but not knowing where I am, my heart starts to accelerate and not in a good way.

I'm only in my underwear and when I open my eyes I'm in a room similar to our playroom at home. Why do things keep happening to me?

"So, you've finally awaken. Now it's time to show you why you're no good for him."


	9. Chapter 9

Jeez a few of you hoped nothing bad happens to Ana and no I wouldn't go that far. Great reading all the reviews. Thanks once again and don't forget to let me know what you think. Chapter 12 is nearly ready for checking with my beta.

Thanks for being my Beta.

As promised this chapter is longer. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Oh no, the bitch troll. I hope Christian realizes that I'm not home. I can see my clothes and I know my phone is on silent. What is she going to do?

"Well, well, well, I can see why he likes you. Such beautiful skin. It may not look like this after I'm finished with you."

Oh hell, this is dominating Elena. I start to struggle, even though it's useless. The only way I'm getting out of this, is if Elena undoes the handcuffs. I'm about to see what Christian endured with her. I hope I'm strong enough.

"Let's get rid of this gag, so I have a reason to punish you."

I know she's trying to get me to talk out of turn but I do have some idea what submissives are suppose to be like.

"Are you ready, Ana?"

I don't say anything and I get smacked hard on the behind. Jeez I'm going to have to rethink this.

"Well?"

"No, Mistress."

"Too bad because I am. I will show you what he likes. What you can't give him. He needs this and I can give it to him. Not you."

Elena starts with the floggers and progresses to the whips and belts. I cry out RED but she doesn't stop. I keep chanting that Christian will find me in my head. I can't believe she did this to him. Oh no, she's doing all the things I told Christian were hard limits for me.

I'm whimpering with pain and exhaustion. I'd hate to see what I look like. I feel the cane bite into my flesh and I scream out RED again and still she continues.

As my senses are fading in and out I can hear Christian voice calling out to me. I barely have enough strength to whisper a response.

Christian breaks through the door and I'm relieved that he's here. He looks at me and his eyes go from panic to anger, instantaneously.

"What in the hell are you doing Elena?"

"Showing her and you that she's no good for you. She can't even handle whips and canes. You need this Christian. I can give this to you."

"No, Elena. You can't. I don't need this anymore. Not like this. I love my wife and we have a special kind of play only two people can have when they are in love." He brushes my cheek as he's talking.

I see Elena turn on Christian. He doesn't back down. Elena gets in one good hit and Christian grabs the cane.

"No more. Our partnership is over. I no longer want you in my life. "

I watch as he pushes her away. Elena comes for him again and his hand connects with her face. With the dominating Christian in force, she turns and flees the room. I watch as his hard expression I have become to love in our playroom changes to one of love and concern.

My legs can no longer support my body and I slump, my arms stretched fully.

"I'm sorry baby."

Christian comes and takes my full weight and unbuckles the handcuffs. I fall into his arms. He carries me to the table collecting my clothes. He gently dresses me and carries me to the car. Taylor opens the door and Christian pulls me onto the back seat with him. I'm curled up in his arms and I feel safe. By the way he's acting I know he won't be letting me go for a while.

* * *

We arrive back home and he takes me straight to our room.

"Ana, I need to put you on the bed and run a bath. It will help with the pain."

I just nod my head and watch him enter the bathroom. I hear the water running. Tears start to flow as I take into account all that has happened. I'm worried that I'm not going to be able to be all that Christian wants. Suddenly I feel sick.

"Hush, don't cry Ana. You're always so strong."

"I feel sick." I murmur. He gets me to the toilet just as I start to hurl. As always, he helps me until I feel better.

"Bath, a couple of Advil and bed." As Christian lowers me into the bath I notice that he is there with me. He gently washes and dries me, rubs cream into my skin, gives me the Advil and puts me to bed. Christian climbs in with me.

"Sleep," he commands. I fall into a slumber wrapped in Christians arms.

"Please don't leave me, I know I can never do that but I don't want to lose you, DONT GO."

"Ana, wake up. You're having a bad dream. Wake up, baby."

I wake to find my face wet and my body shaking. I feel like I'm going to be sick again. I escape Christian's arms and flee into the bathroom. Christian follows and I can see he is concerned for me.

"Don't be concerned about me. I'm sure it's just me worrying."

"Ana, I know what you're worried about. I heard you talking in your sleep. You are all I ever want and I don't need that lifestyle anymore. What we have is special and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Believe me and stop making yourself sick over this."

"I love you and I'll try."

"Good, let's get you back to bed."

We return to our bed and I curl up in Christian's arms and soon find myself drifting off to sleep.

I can hear Christian calling to me. I'm yelling for him to stay. I feel someone shaking me, calling to me.

"Christ, Ana. Wake up baby; you're having another bad dream."

I awaken in Christian's arms and I'm shaking. My face is wet again. Is this going to stop? Christian is speaking soothing words to me as I calm my breathing. I'm so exhausted. I drift back into a restless sleep.

I am wakening every time I have nightmares. I lose track of time. I don't know how late in the morning it is but I awake and I don't want to go to sleep again.

Christian is up and in the shower. I feel exhausted. All yesterday's activities catch up with me and suddenly I have that sick feeling again. I race into our bathroom to throw up. Christian leaves the shower to help me.

He helps me into the shower and I hug him. I feel safe and secure in his arms.

"I think you should see a doctor today. You need to get more sleep and the nightmares aren't helping. You were waking every hour, Ana."

"Who do you suggest?"

"Well, mom could come out and pay you a visit."

"Sounds good. I don't think I can manage to go anywhere today except for bed."

Christian smiles at that.

"I'll leave you to finish off. When you get out I want you back in bed, Mrs Grey."

There's my controlling fifty. I whisper, "Yes sir" and Christian's breathe catches and his eyes darken slightly.

"Behave, bed and no arguments."

With that he walks out of the bathroom to organize his mother.

I dry off and decide to wear one of Christian's shirts to bed. He re-enters the bedroom carrying a tray for breakfast.

"Mom will be here in an hour's time."

He places the tray over my legs and on it, is pancakes, bacon and syrup. I start to eat to keep him happy but by the time I'm half way through, the food's not sitting quite right. I manage another three mouthfuls and push the tray away slightly.

"Sir, I can't eat anymore." Hopefully, this will make Christian happy. I can see him hide his smile and I know I'm not in trouble.

"Very good, Mrs Grey."

He collects my tray and returns it to the kitchen. He returns with his mother in tow.

"Christian, why don't you go make some business calls and leave us alone."

"Fine, I'll be in my office."

Oh cranky fifty is back. I don't think he's happy that his mom has sent him away but I'm sure Grace has a good reason.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"I've pushed my body too hard yesterday and I'm feeling sick every time I think about it."

Jeez what else can I say... I was flogged and whipped by Elena. That wouldn't go down well with Christian.

"Well a day's rest will help your body. Do you need anything to help you relax? Sleep?"

"No thank you. Excuse me."

I make a run into the bathroom and lose my breakfast. Jeez, this is worse than being drunk. I clean myself up and head back into the bedroom.

"You okay, Ana?"

"Yes, just ate too much for breakfast."

"Ana, when did you stop taking the needle?"

I think to myself No! This quickly, could I be?

* * *

Any one that reviews (login in reviews) will receive an excerpt from next chapter sent by PM


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all your support. I love reading all your reviews. Please keep them coming. This chapter is a bit shorter than last time and so will the next one but Chapter 12 is very long. Hope you will be happy where this story goes. (SPOILER ALERT FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS) I can say one thing its not all roses, there will be another hiccup coming soon for both of them, you'll just have to keep reading. (EVIL LAUGH)

Does anyone want another teaser? Leave me a login review and I'll send you one via PM.

Seriously, enjoy the next few chapters until then.

* * *

Chapter 10

"I think about six to eight weeks. I really haven't thought about it too much. We decided to stop birth control but the doctor said it would take a month or two for the drugs to leave my system."

"I think you should see Dr Greene as soon as you feel up to it. Is this the first time you have thrown up?"

"No, once last week at work. I thought my food was off. Then a few times last night."

"I don't want to get your hopes up but it's more than likely you could be pregnant."

I just nod my head in shock. Well this would be a lovely surprise.

"Take care, Ana. Get plenty of rest today. Keep your fluids up."

"Thanks, Grace."

Grace leaves the room and I settle down on the bed. I can hear her talking to Christian outside the room and I wait patiently for my husband.

Christian walks in with a concerned look and I know that Grace hasn't said anything about the might be baby.

"Mom said you have been sick last week too. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was food poisoning. Your mom suggested that it could be something else." I bite my lip, waiting for his reaction.

"What else could it be?"

Oh Christian, do you need me to spell it out. The look on his face, obviously I do. "You have a thick skull sometimes, Mr Grey."

"Yes, you've told me that before."

"Christian, there is the likely chance that I could be pregnant." I hold my breathe waiting his response.

He gasps and looks at me with adoration. His hands automatically go to my stomach and I receive a kiss to forehead. This is definitely a better reaction than the first time.

"Oh baby, do you think?"

"We have to see Dr Greene when we can get an appointment. I just don't feel like going anywhere today. I'm too exhausted from yesterday."

Christian's eyes instantaneously change from love to anger.

"Elena will pay for what she did! If I hadn't arrived when I did, I don't know how long she would have kept going. I'm sorry for what she did to you."

"How did you figure it out?"

"I knew you normally get home around 7 so I decided to get here around the same time. By the time I arrived home it was just after ten past. Your car wasn't here so I got Taylor to track it. It was still at the gym and I realized something wasn't quite right. I phoned your trainer and he said you had left on time. Taylor fired up the phone tracking device and when he pin pointed your cell and the address, I was furious. Taylor drove and when we arrived, her submissive answered the door. I immediately went into Dom mode and he told me that he subdued you and brought you here. He was following commands as he didn't want to get punished. The rest you know." He shrugs his shoulders.

"I knew my stalker fifty would find me." I plant a big kiss on his lips. "Those are still hard limits for me."

"Ana, I don't need that part anymore. I've told you this. Sleep, now." I know it's a command and do as I'm told.

* * *

I awake a few hours later feeling refreshed. Christian is sitting there watching me.

"See anything you like, Mr Grey?"

"Yes, I can watch you forever. I got you a little surprise."

"What is it, Mr Grey? I would hardly call it little." I smirk at that and bite my lip.

"Are you smirking at me and biting [your] lip? You know what that does to me."

"Are you going to do anything about that?" I hope he does.

"Not at this moment Ana."

I pout that nothing is going to happen.

"Here's your surprise."

I take the brown paper bag from him, opening it I pull out a pregnancy test. I sit there with my mouth open and no words come to mind. Holy cow, I can't believe he's done this. How I love my fifty. Tears start to fall down my face.

"Hush, don't cry. I just thought since we have to wait until tomorrow for your appointment you might like to know now."

"They are happy tears, Christian. Thank you, you are a thoughtful husband."

"You can do it now, come!"

Jeez, there's my controlling fifty. I smile as I follow him to the bathroom.  
I look at him and he's watching me like a hawk.

"Some privacy, please. I'll let you know when I'm finished and then you can come back in and wait the two minutes with me."

He leaves with a pout and I do what needs to be done for the test. I call Christian back in and we wait two minutes without looking. We look at each other then down at the test. Two blue lines are visible. Christian looks at me unsure of the results but by my grin on my face he knows it's positive. He kisses me with love and devotion and then kisses my stomach.

"Junior?"

"Yes, Junior." I say to him as I don't think I could call this one, little blip.

We are on our way to being a family.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all responses and everyone following this story. I have started another story - an original story (My first) but i'm still nutting it out. Don't worry this is my baby at the moment and I make sure this story is still on track.

Thanks for being my Beta.

Enjoy and remember this one is shorter but the next chapter is longer.

love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 11

The next day arrives with a very excited fifty. I'm getting ready in the bathroom and he keeps checking in on me.

"The sooner you leave me be, the quicker I'll be ready to go," I call to him, knowing he's hovering outside the door.

It's great to see him excited about this baby. I hope our lives have less drama in it for a while.

As I leave my room he has the biggest smile on his face. He grabs my hand and drags me to the elevator.

"Jeez, excited much Christian?"

"I want to make sure the two of you are fine."

We enter the car and Taylor drives us to the surgery. As we exit, Christian informs him that he will call him when we're done.

I'm nervous as we sit waiting for the doctor. Not knowing what to expect and how long I've been pregnant for, I start nervously twisting my fingers together. Christian grabs my hands and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"Relax, Ana."

His voice commands it. I look into his grey eyes and feel myself relaxing at the love and affection I see.

"Mr and Mrs Grey the doctor will see you now."

The receptionist leads us through to her office.

Christian lets me enter first and he closes the door.

"Mrs Grey and Mr Grey, what do I owe the pleasure of having you both here. I expected to just see Ana?"

"Um, I think I might be pregnant?"

"Well, that's what the test said," Christian announces happily.

"Yes, those tests can be accurate most of the time. Ana, you know what to do?"

Dr Greene hands me a plastic cup and I excuse myself, leaving Christian with a confused look on his face. He'll figure it out. I enter with the cup and hand it back to the doctor. She runs her tests and within a few minutes she has confirmed that we are pregnant.

"I would like to do an ultrasound. Ana, can you please put this gown on and get up on the table. There is a screen over there that you can get changed behind."

I do as the doctor says. I get up on the table and Christian comes and stands next to me, taking my hand in his.

"Okay Ana, this is just like the last time."

I know exactly what she means and I look to Christian whose face is ashen as to what the doctor is doing.

"Christian, look at me."

I'm met with grey eyes and I reassure him that I'm fine. Dr Greene fires up the machine and I'm holding my breath. It's hard to make out anything on the monitor. She furrows her brow and removes the ultrasound.

"Let's do one on your stomach."

I can see Christian starting to worry as he can't control anything about this situation. I'm concerned as the doctor hasn't said anything to us yet.

"Dr Greene, what do you see?"

"Ana, I'm just double checking. Nothing to worry about. You are further along than what I thought. I was thinking a few weeks like last time but its closer to ten weeks. That's why I'm doing this ultrasound gives us a better view."

"Okay, is the baby healthy?

"Everything is progressing as it should be. Here take a look. You can see the baby here." She points to the screen.

Dr Greene moves another knob and we can hear the heart beat. It sounds doubled, echoey. She looks puzzled then moves the ultrasound again on my stomach to get a clearer picture. I'm starting to worry about the sound she's hearing.

"Nothing to worry about. Look, can you see the babies?"

We both look like stunned fish. Our mouths are open and Christian face is ashen. He hasn't taken a breath and he starts to sway on his feet.  
I squeeze his hand to try and get him to focus on me but it's not working. The doctor can see he's not handling this situation and retrieves a chair and puts it behind him.

"Christian, please sit down." Asks the doctor.

I watch him slowly sink into the chair and take a shaky breath. Wow, this is a surprise we weren't expecting.

* * *

Leave a login review if you wish to get a sneak peek at ch 12.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you, thank you guys. OMG the responses are great. Can't believe that I got so many. Spent all of my lunch break replying and loving every minute. Don't worry fifty made sure I ate. The next chapter is a long one.

Enjoy guys!

* * *

Chapter 12

Christian has lost the ability to speak. He is looking very lost.

"I've taken a few images for you to take home. I'll leave you to get changed, Ana. When you're ready come out and we will arrange another appointment ."

"Thanks."

I look at fifty and he finally looks at me. I can see fear and concern in those grey eyes. What can I say to alleviate his fears.

"Well Mr Grey, looks like you excel in the baby making process too!"

I can see a smirk appearing on his face and I know it's a lot to take in but with the both of us I'm sure we can handle it.

"Fuck Ana! Two...can't believe it...what?...don't know what to say...don't feel in control."

"As long as we have each other, we will find a way."

He shakes his head at me.

I'm finally dressed and we are heading back to Escala. Christian still hasn't said much to me but his hand is resting on my stomach. That means the world to me. He still wants junior and ? What do we call the second one? I'm looking out the car window in thought when Christian grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Um, just thinking what we could call baby number two."

"Blip?"

"I don't know if I could handle that."

"Let's think about it and decide later."

I look out the window and silent tears fall down my face remembering blip from before. Now I'm going to have two children. I wipe my face as discreetly as I can.

"Hush, don't cry Ana."

Christian pulls me into his lap.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry . I was remembering first blip. I'm happy that we are going to have two but I don't think I could call the baby little blip."

"That's okay, baby. How about Newbie... Like in New baby but those words being combined."

"I think I can get use to that."

A smile starts to spread across my face.

"How are you coping, Mr Grey. You'll have to share me with not one, but two babies?"

"Well, I was hopeful that we would take this one at a time but it seems the powers that be have something else in mind ."

We arrive back at Escala and Mrs Jones is preparing dinner.

"Sir, dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Thank you."

"I'm just going to freshen up before dinner."

I walk into our bedroom and head straight to the bathroom. My stomach isn't handling smells to well. I head back to the kitchen and Christian and two plates are waiting.

"When are we going to tell everyone, Christian?"

"As soon as possible, baby. I want everyone to know."

I start to eat with a big smile on my face. A few bites into dinner and it's not sitting well. I push my plate away and Christian's face is upset.

"Ana, eat. You need to eat. You're carrying our babies and they need to grow."

"Christian, I can't...I..."

I make a run for our bathroom. I throw up what I have eaten. I thought this was called morning sickness. I can hear Christian calling to me, following me.

"What's wrong Ana?"

"Morning sickness," I manage to say.

"But it's not morning."

I roll my eyes at fifty. Doesn't he know that I know that?

"Well obviously it doesn't matter what time of day it is. "

"I'll get you some water and I'll see what else Gail has that will be easy on your stomach. Let's get you to our bed and I will bring it in there."

I am carried and gently propped up in bed. A few minutes later he returns with some water and dry toast.

"Apparently, Gail said this should help."

"She knows?"

"She does now. Hard not to notice you throwing up the last few days."

" I'll give it a try."

I slowly eat the toast and pray that it stays down. I've managed to eat both slices and Christian seems pleased.

"Good girl."

He takes my plate out and returns within minutes. The way he walks in like a Greek god wearing those slacks hanging around his hips is just making me wet and horny. He comes and sits down next to me on the bed.

"How are you feeling, Mrs Grey?"

"Better, thank you."

I bite my lip and I watch Christians eyes become hooded.

"What am I going to do with you, Mrs. Grey?"

"Anything you want."

"Oh, the list is endless but I'll make do with plain old vanilla tonight."

I lean forward and kiss him. The next thing I know we are slowly taking each other clothes off and he is worshiping my body. His elegant fingers play me until I can't take anymore and I explode in a mind blowing orgasm. As I'm coming down from my orgasm he slowly enters me and I'm in heaven. He quickens his pace and I find myself on the edge again.

"Ana, look at me."

As I do, I explode around him and he finds his own release. We lie, panting and taking in the moment.

"l love you, my husband."

"As I love you, wife."

* * *

It's been a few weeks and the only flavor in our sex life has been vanilla.  
I'm getting bored and Christian won't talk to me about why he won't do anything kinky with me. The doctor said it was fine to continue in our normal routine. I just have to figure out a way to get him to play.

I decide to leave a trail of clothes all the way to the playroom. I know he will check on me in a few minutes so I prepare myself.

He enters the room and comes and stands in front of me.

"What are you doing, Anastasia?"

He sounds angry.

"Waiting for you, Sir."

"I can't, I won't."

"Please, Sir."

I'm begging him. I need this.

"Vanilla is not enough."

"I can't, Ana. All I see is you in her room."

I look up and see his eyes, lost, angry and hatred in them.

"Don't let her do this to us. I trust you. I knew you would find me. Please just try. I'll safe word if it gets too much. I need more kinky fuckery as I am horny as hell. Please Christian, please?"

"You'll safe word?"

"Yes Sir."

What I don't expect is for fifty to reach down and pull me into a hug.

"God, I love you Ana."

I know I'm going to be alright. Fifty loves me and I trust him with my heart, body and soul. Once he sees I can handle this everything will be back to normal. My inner goddess is high fiving herself.

Bring it on, fifty!

* * *

Please ask me in your review if you would like a sneak peak at chapter 13


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all your support. I'm makIng a reference to Wikipedia for the information you will read below. I had to do some research for this chapter. I'll go hide behind my sofa until its safe to come out.

Thanks for being my beta.

If you want a preview please login to review and ask.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

I surprise myself in the red room of pain especially after what I endured from Elena. Christian and I have been playing for the last eight weeks and all is well.

The hormones racing through my body seem to amplify my responses to Christian's touches. I've never felt more alive and sexy in my life. My stomach definitely gets special attention from Christian as he worships the babies growing in me.

I'm approaching twenty weeks and I definitely have a baby bulge. We head to the doctor's today to have an ultrasound to see how the babies are progressing. The family was ecstatic with our news and Mia and Kate are busy organizing a baby shower.

As I'm getting ready for the doctor's appointment I'm feeling overwhelmed by all my emotions on how I'm feeling about becoming a mother to two children. I'm meeting Christian there in 15 minutes. He had to head to work this morning to conduct a business meeting but he wouldn't miss this for the world.

Sawyer drives me to the doctor's and when I arrive there Christian is waiting outside the office like a giddy schoolboy. Excited much!

Christian is at my door and helping me out of the car.

"Thank you, Sawyer. I'll call you when we are finished."

"Yes sir."

We head in to the office and wait for Dr Greene.

The nurse comes and takes us back to one of the ultrasound rooms and checks my blood pressure before we see the doctor.

"Okay, Dr Greene won't be too much longer."

I'm starting to get nervous and worried as I hope everything is progressing normally. Fifty can sense this and he takes my hand and gently rubs my knuckles. My focus comes back to him and he is looking at me with love and adoration.

"Relax baby, we will see them soon."

The doctor enters and we both look at her.

"Right, let's see how everything is progressing. Ana if you can lift your shirt we can start the scan."

As I lift my shirt, the doctor squirts the cold gel on my stomach and turns on the machine. She starts pointing out different parts on the first baby and is pleased by the progress.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

I look to Christian to see his reaction to this question.

"Only if you want to know, baby?"

"I suppose it would be easier to know now so we can prepare the nursery."

We look back to the doctor with smiles on our faces.

"It's a boy. Now I'll check the other baby. "

"Junior," we say in unison and both laugh at that.

Throughout the ultrasound the doctor prints different pictures for us. We get to see different parts of the second baby and find out that Newbie is a girl. Wow, one of each.  
Though I'm sure there's something else the doctor wants to tell us but hasn't elaborated on it yet.

"Fix yourself up Ana and come take a seat. I need to talk to you both."

How come I'm getting a horrible feeling about this talk.

"The babies are growing at the rate we expect but the baby girl is going to need some attention before she's brought into this world."

I don't know what to say and fifty looks like he's about to lose control. This won't be good, he needs that control.

"Your baby girl has what's called Congenital diaphragmatic hernia (CDH). It's the malformation of the diaphragm which allows the abdominal organs to push into the proper lung formation. Good news is that we know what we are dealing with and we can get you into surgery and have this fixed within the week."

"Surgery? Isn't that risky for Ana and the babies?"

"Open fetal surgery is similar in many respects to a normal cesarean section performed under general anesthesia, except that the fetus remains dependent on the placenta and is returned to the uterus. A hysterotomy is performed on the pregnant woman. Once the uterus is open and the fetus is exposed, the fetal surgery begins. Typically, this surgery consists of an interim procedure intended to allow the fetus to remain in utero until it has matured enough to survive delivery and neonatal surgical procedures. This will only effect the baby girl as they are independent from each other. We will monitor the baby boy in case he become distressed."

"Then what happens?" I hear Christian ask. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I am wishing I will awaken from this nightmare.

Upon completion of the fetal surgery, the fetus is put back inside the uterus and the uterus and abdominal wall are closed up. Before the last stitch is made in the uterine wall, the amniotic fluid is replaced.  
Ana will have to remain in the hospital for 3–7 days for monitoring and is required to subsequently deliver the baby via a second cesarean section. Often babies who have been operated on in this manner are born pre-term. With Ana having kept up with her physical excerise, it aids in her recovery."

I can't help fight the smirk off my face when she mentioned that. I could see fifty tring not to smile as well. Looks like I'm not waking up from this nightmare. I finally find my voice.

"When do you want to do this doctor?" I gulp as I know I won't like her answer.

"The sooner the better. I'll go see what's available at the hospital. I'll leave you two alone to talk."

I turn to look at Christian and tears are falling down my face.

"Hush, baby. We'll get through this. Where's my strong Ana."

"I'm scared. What happens if something goes wrong? I don't know if I could cope if we lost another baby."

"We won't, baby. You're strong and so are our babies."

I can see in his face his uncertainty for this situation but he's trying to be strong for me.

"I love you."

"You are my everything, Ana. Do you want me to call mom?"

I nod. I just want some woman support. We walk out to the reception area.

"We have scheduled your surgery in four days time. Here is a list of what you will need to bring and do not to eat the day of surgery."

"Thank you," is all I can manage to say. I'm still in shock. Four days. I don't know how I'm going to handle this. I feel Christian pull me to him and I slump into his embrace. I realize I'm moving but nothing is registering with my brain. Before I know I'm being walked into our apartment. How did we get here?

"I think I might lie down."

"Ana, do you need anything?"

I just shake my head no and head into our bedroom. I sit down on the bed and cradle my head in my hands. Tears are falling, my emotions are all over the place and I feel like I'm losing control. I feel a set of strong arms surround me and I have never felt more at home. Christian doesn't say anything, there is no need. We hold each other and eventually I drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Ana, baby, wake up. You need to eat dinner and mom is here."

I open my eyes to see my loving husband and I smile at him.

"Come," he holds his hand put for me and I take it.

Grace has reassured me that what the doctor has told us is necessary and I have support from all the Greys.

Now if I can only make it through the next few days and the operation without worrying too much, that would be great.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys. Thanks for all the great reviews. I slowly make my way out from behind the sofa. Just a few notes about the story. Newbie was a term I used for my first child so thats how I decided they would name the second baby. The next chapter is interesting (might have to hid behind the sofa again.) Chapter 16 will be from Christian's point of view as Ana can't tell us whats happening (you will see what I mean).

I have posted my new story called My Secret Life. Its just the prologue (its short) and I'm currently typing the next few chapters. As I said this story comes first at the moment as my original story will take longer to write.

Thanks for being my Beta.

Again if you want a sneak peek, you need to be logged in as I can't send guest reviews these teasers. Just ask and you will receive.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

I wake the next morning, my husband laying there looking at me. I know that look. He rolls me over and makes love to me.

"Making the most of the next three days, Mrs Grey. You'll be off limits after your surgery."

Bittersweet reminder. I'm not going to let it ruin my day. I have three days to organize work as I won't be back in the office for a few weeks. There's also organizing our new home which has now been completed.

Between dividing my time with work, the new house and my husband's demands, I find myself lounging on our sofa. I'm exhausted, my feet are hurting and I am just sitting here enjoying the view.

I am not sure on what hour it is but I hear Christians voice calling to me softly. I don't want to wake up. I'm enjoying my dream. Christian and I are at our new home chasing the children through our meadow. One coppery head and a brunette head weaving in the tall grass. We catch them and they squeal in delight. I hear his voice again. It's breaking through.

"Ana, baby. It's dinner time. Come, let's eat."

I open my eyes slowly and he holds out his hands to help me up. Jeez, I am famished. Now I'm eating for three. I'm going to be the size of a house before they come out.

Christian has informed me that he's working from home for the next few days. I think he wants to make the most his kinky fuckery. I'm not complaining. I can't get enough of my gorgeous husband and his body. He's pleased that I'm eating and is surprised when I have seconds.

"If I knew being pregnant would make you eat, I might have to keep you this way."

"Argh! I don't want to look like a big house forever."

"You're sexy when you're pregnant. There's more of you to love."

"I think I will need to workout with Claude everyday after the babies are born to get back into my clothes."

"I can think of other ways you could work it off," he smirks at me.

Oh fifty, I love his way of thinking. "What might that be , Mr Grey?"

"Come and I'll show you."

"Don't I always. More than once I might add."

"Ana!"

Oh, he walks me straight upstairs. My inner goddess is doing somersaults and my subconscious is looking at me over her book with that you go girl look.

I'm handcuffed with my hands above my head and the spreader bar is attached to my ankles. Fifty isn't allowing me any movement.

"I think you've seen too much."

Now I'm blindfolded and waiting in suspense. Jeez, I'm wet and ready and he's over at the draws getting he's toys ready. My breathing is noisy and shallow.

"Are you ready Anastasia?"

"Yes sir."

"If it gets too much, you'll safe word?"

"Yes sir," my voice is breathless.

He works me over with my favorite riding crop and a wand. He brings me to orgasm twice in a matter of minutes. I'm spent physically and he lifts me and takes me to the cross. He enters me quickly and I feel myself building again. I don't know if I can go again.

"Sir, please, I can't. It's too much."

"Anastasia, open your eyes."

I know if I do I will fall over the edge. I keep them closed, trying to control myself.

"Come on Anastasia, give it up for me. Open your eyes."

His voice is commanding and I find myself obeying his orders. I fall over the edge and Christian falls with me.  
I hear Christian whisper I love you as I succumb to sleep.

I have no idea what time it is or day for that matter but I feel sated.

"Ana, time to wake up baby. It's nearly 5pm. You need to get up to eat."

"What? How long? Huh?"

"Oh baby, I shouldn't have pushed you to much. All this extra activity has worn you out."

I try to sit up but the room spins and I feel lightheaded.

"Don't move. I'll bring dinner into you. Don't want you falling over if you're dizzy."

I smile and fifty leaves. A few minutes later I manage to sit up leaning against the headboard. Fifty returns with two dinners.

"Can't have you dining alone."

"I love you. You're so thoughtful."

We eat in comfortable silence and surprising I finish all my dinner in a matter of minutes. Christian still has half a plate full. I'm eyeing off the rest of his plate. He realizes what I'm doing and just shakes his head.  
He proceeds to feed me the rest of his dinner. I go to protest but before I can say anything he puts more food into my mouth.

Afterwards, once he has taken our plates out. He offers me a nice relaxing bath. He helps me into the bath, my back to his front. He washes my body with the lightest loving touch and I'm lulled into tranquility. I realize if I stay on here any longer I'll be sleeping here.

"Time to get out, husband. I'm falling asleep."

"Okay, let's get you tucked back in bed." He kisses the top of my head and helps me out of the bath and dries me off.

I'm tucked back into bed.

"Baby, I have some work to do. I won't be long."

"Don't leave me, please. I need you with me."

"Work can wait," Fifty shrugs, and climbs into bed with me. I'll miss this when I'm in hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

Again thanks for the reviews. Next Chapter is from Christians point of view. I have used what I was feeling before my operation (this was years ago and had a husband and one year old to see me off) to portray what Ana might be feeling. It's hard to be brave before surgery especially the goodbye.

Just to let you know in based in Australia so when I post most of you in USA are not up for the day and I'm not far from sleep. I do check my emails as soon as I'm up. Sorry if there are any delays but I will send teasers if asked.

If you want a sneak peak from Christians point of view login, review and ask.

Thanks for being my Beta.

* * *

Chapter 15

My last day of freedom. Tomorrow it all happens and my stomach keeps twisting in knots. To say I'm worried doesn't do my head justice.

I spend my day finalizing work and lazing around the apartment. Christian has gone to Grey House for some meetings and will return mid afternoon. I'm thankful that he's not here for lunch as I have no appetite. I know he will be mad but I feel sick. Call it nerves.

It's a little after three and I hear Christian and Taylor enter. I'm out of my study and straight into my husbands arms. He wraps his arms around me, comforting me.

"Thanks Taylor, that will be all for now."

"Yes sir." Taylor leaves us and I can see him heading for Gail.

"What has brought this on?"

"I just missed my husband."

He walks me over to the sofa and pulls me down next to him.

"I'm going to miss this. It won't be the same without you. The thing I will miss the most is sleeping next to you."

"Oh Ana, I'll miss that too. Have you eaten today?"

"I ate a little breakfast but I felt sick around lunch so I didn't eat. I think it the nerves about tomorrow."

"You need to eat to keep your strength up."

"Are you mad?"

"Yes, but I understand it's a stressful situation you're dealing with. I'll forgive you this time, if you eat some dinner."

"I'll try," I say with a small smile.

Thank goodness Gail has prepared a light dinner. I actually eat some food. This makes fifty happy. I'm definitely not looking forward to hospital food.

"Are you up for some kinky fuckery tonight, Mrs Grey?"

"Oh, if only I had the energy, Mr Grey. I think I prefer some vanilla. Make love to me."

"With pleasure."

We retire to our room and Christian slowly and passionately makes sweet love to me. Afterwards he rolls me over so he's cuddling me from behind. I drift into a relaxing sleep knowing how much he loves me and the babies.

* * *

D-Day. I wake very early and Christian is still sleeping peacefully. I maneuver out of bed without waking him and head for the shower. Since I can't eat this morning, I stand in the shower enjoying what will be my last proper shower for the next few days. I was told by the doctor that I will be sore and won't want to get up for a shower.

I'm facing the shower head letting the water wash over my face. I feel fifty's arms surround me and I smile.

"I was trying to let you sleep in."

"I got lonely in our bed. I gonna miss you next to me Ana."

I'm preparing myself to leave for the hospital. Christian is busy organizing Ros to look after the business for the next day or two. I rub my babies saying a silent pray for them.

"Ana, it's time to go."

We walk out towards the elevators and Gail is there waiting for us.

"Good luck. Hope the surgery goes well."

"Thank you," we say in unison. I smile. Jeez, how corny.

Christian takes my hand as we descend and never lets go until we reach my hospital suite. The only time he has to let go is when I have to change for surgery.

The doctor comes in and explains to us again the procedures. I'm having trouble concentrating as I look at my husband. While I'm here, he has control. As soon as they wheel me to surgery I'm afraid fifty will lose it. He' ll have no control over what will happen to the babies and me.

"Mrs Grey, it's time to take you down to surgery."

"Okay," I say in a small voice.

I reach for fifty and he knows what I want. We kiss and pull apart looking into each others eyes.

"I love you, husband."

"I love you."

One last quick kiss and I'm wheeled away. I start to think if I'll see him again. It's hard and I start to worry the closer we get to the theatre. Tears are pricking in my eyes and I'm determined not to let them flow.

We enter the theatre and I'm told to move over onto the table. As I'm lying down they are attaching IV lines and monitors to my chest.

The anesthetist tells me that I will start to get sleepy. He asks me to count backwards from ten.

"Ten, nine, eight..."


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the reviews, can't believe it's over 200. You guys are awesome. This chapter is longer than last and I hope you enjoy it. A few surprises to come.

Login and review and I'll send you a sneak peak.

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 16

Christians point of view.

It broke my heart watching Ana being wheeled away. I know she will be back in a few hours but having no control over this it's...argh!

I need to do something. I start to pace the halls. Always walking past her room. Each time I lengthen my roaming. I hear my name being called. I turn around and I'm faced with Elena.

"What are you doing here?" My anger is slowly rising. I don't need this right now.

"I had an appointment. I'm thinking of getting my face and breasts done."

Too much information.

"What brings you here, Christian?"

"It doesn't concern you. I'll make myself clear. Stay away from my family. You're lucky that you got off easy when you took Ana. If I didn't have to take care of her I would have..."

"You still can. I have time now."

She's basically purring at me. Batting her eyes and trying to touch me. I back away from her.

"Don't touch me ever again. I told you, I have no need for that anymore. I love my wife. I love that I will be a father. Be warned, Elena. Cross me again and you'll lose all your salons.

She gasps and I think it's finally sinking in. Trying to maintain her dignity she holds her head high, "Take care Christian. You know where to find me."

I run my hands through my hair. Infuriating woman. Maybe I should make her lose one of her salons then she'll get the message.

I'm lost. I need Ana. I make my way back to her room to wait. A few minutes later Mom and Dad enter.

"Any news yet, son" dad asks.

I just shake my head no and continue to look at the empty bed. We wait in silence. Finally the door opens and the doctor enters.

"How did the operation go?"

"We successful fixed baby girl Grey. There was a complication, Ana's heartbeat became irregular due to the loss of blood. We started a transfusion and her heartbeat after a while became regular. Baby boy Grey became distressed during the operation. We worked as efficiently as we could and had the baby girl back inside within the hour."

I just sat there and took it all in. The doctor looked at me then continued.

"Ana will have to stay 7-9 days. I know you were told 3-7 days but considering what happened we want to keep a careful eye on her and the babies. We don't want Ana going into premature labour."

"When can I see her?"

"If you would like I'll take you to recovery. I'm sure she will appreciate waking to find you there."

My parents give me a reassuring smile as I leave and follow the doctor.  
I walk into recovery and find Ana laying there unconscious. I take a seat beside her and hold her hand.

A nurse comes and checks her vitals.  
She tells me she should wake within the hour. I brush some hair away from her face and kiss her.

"I love you Ana."

The hour comes and goes. I'm starting to get angry. Why isn't she waking up. I yell at a nurse walking by, "Why isn't my wife waking?"

"Mr Grey, it depends on how long it takes for the drugs to leave her system. Give it time."

Argh! I run my hand through my hair. I'm still holding her hand and I give it a light squeeze.

Ten minutes later I feel Ana's hand move slightly.

"Ana, baby. I'm here baby. Everything is alright. The babies are fine. I love you."

I want her to feel safe and loved. I reassure her that the babies are fine. I know she was worried about this operation. Hopefully this information will help her recovery. A small smile starts to form and I smile as I know she's waking up.

"Hi," I hear a soft spoken voice and it's the sweetest sound.

"Hi, yourself. Glad you're finally waking. I was getting concerned."

"Excuse me, Mr Grey," a nurse interrupts us. "I just have to check Mrs Grey vitals and then we can move her back to her room."

I nod and allow the nurse to complete her task. The sooner she's finished the sooner I can get Ana back to her room. Ana is going to be surprised at what I have arranged.

I accompany Ana back to her room and there are several bunches of flowers from myself and family waiting. I've also organized an additional bed set up near hers so I can look after her while she's here.

Mrs Jones is going to cook our food and Taylor will deliver it to us. I've received a list of foods that they like post op patients to have on the first few days then it's back to normal food. This is what I like. Control of my surroundings.

They move her bed into the room and I can see she had a surprised look on her face about the other bed. She cocks her head to the side and looks at me.

"I thought since I can't sleep without you and vice versa, I'll be able to sleep near you and keep you company. I've taken the liberty of organizing your food compliments of Mrs Jones."

"You are a thoughtful husband. I love you. I'm glad to be back."

I see her tears falling, "Hush, don't cry. The worst is over now. You just need to concentrate on healing so I can take you home."

"Will that be in a few days?"

"No. The doctor said 7-9 days."

"That long? Why?"

"He wants to make sure you and the babies are fine and that you don't go into premature labour."

Ana goes very quiet. I'm concerned she might start over thinking the situation. I lean over and kiss her lips lightly. She relaxes into my arms and I feel relieved.

"Rest Ana, it's been an exhausting day. Everyone wants to visit but I told them not until tomorrow."

Ana settles back into the pillows and rests her hands gently on her stomach. I put my hands on top of hers. The doctor explains about the pain medication and if Ana needs it she should push the button. It won't hurt the babies which is a relief.

I sit there and watch Ana close her eyes. Her breathing becomes shallow and I know she's sleeping. A few hours later she begins to stir. The look on her face is becoming pained. I know the medication must be wearing off and she will need more.

"Ana baby, please wake up. You need more pain relief."

"No, I can cope. I don't want to hurt the babies."

"The doctor said it won't hurt the babies. Please, I can see you in pain."

My voice is more commanding, "push the button, Ana."

I see her open her eyes and the painful look is there. She pushes the button and it take several minutes for the medication to work. Her face begins to relax.

"How about some broth?"


	17. Chapter 17

Back to Ana's view. Once again you guys are great leaving feedback. I'm preparing my sofa for the next chapter. Warning - spoiler : Also in the progress of writing ch 20 and I need a cold shower.

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter17

I wake to see my controlling fifty. My over the top, make sure I'm well cared for, husband. I'm returned to my room to quite a surprise. Flowers, an extra bed, and a guilty looking husband. I know he had no control whilst I was in surgery and here is, his control in full force.

Jeez I love this man.

He commands me to rest. Hey, no arguments here. I close my eyes only to start to wake with pain hours later. I'm commanded again to take pain relief and I'm glad I did. Relief washes through my system and I can relax.

"How about some broth?"

"That sounds great."

I watch him pull out his phone.

"Taylor...yes...some broth...yes I'll eat too...thank you. It's on its way."

"How do you know what I can have?"

"The hospital gave me a list of what you could have and Mrs Jones is following it."

"Come here," I grab my husbands shirt and pull him down for a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"You are undoubtably the most generous, caring and loving husband a woman could have. I'm so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one. That I found you falling through my office door. My world has never been the same."

We kiss again. I wince as my body responds to his touch. I'm longing for the day that we can resume our kinky love life but I'm in too much pain. I press the pain medication button again and relief starts to flood my system. Christian looks happy that he hasn't had to tell me to use it.

There's a knock in the door and Taylor enters with bags of food. It smells heavenly.

"Sir," Taylor nods to Christian. "Mrs Grey, Gail hopes you are well. Enjoy."

"Thanks Taylor and thank Gail for me."

"Thanks Taylor, that's all for tonight."

"Very good, Sir."

I watch as Taylor heads back out the room. Christian organizes our dinners. Though his looks more appealing, I don't think I could handle that at the moment. Gail has made me some clear chicken broth and it's divine. I eat my broth and have a small glass of water.

"Good girl."

I smile at fifty as he finishes his dinner off. I can feel my eyelids drooping and its not long before I'm sleeping soundly.

I wake sometime in the early hours and fifty has pushed his bed up against mine. His hand is resting on mine. I realize that I feel like I'm going to be sick and I look for something to use. Christian wakes instantly as I move my hand.

"What's wrong, Ana?"

"I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Christian jumps out of bed and heads into the bathroom. He returns with a bucket and just in time.

I throw up all of the broth I have eaten for dinner. I haven't notice but Christian has hit the call button for the nurse.

As the nurse enters, I proceed to throw up again. I hear her explain to Christian that it's normal for this to happen. The drugs can make you nauseas for twelve to twenty four hours after surgery.

He hasn't left my side and is gently rubbing my back. He offers me a glass of water so I can rinse my mouth out. He climbs onto the bed and sits behind me so I'm propped up leaning on his chest. He slowly caress my face and shoulders and I sink more into him. Before I notice I've drifted off to sleep in his arms. I feel loved and cherished.

I wake the next morning in a sweat. I forgot I fell asleep on fifty. I try to move but his arms tighten around my chest.

"What are you up to Mrs Grey?"

"This can't be comfortable for you. What's the nurse going to say?"

"On the contrary, Mrs Grey. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. The nurse was in during the night and I told her, you sleep better with me near you. We adjusted your position so it was more suitable for her to check you, then she left."

"There is certainly a benefit waking up in your arms, Mr Grey. I feel refreshed and relaxed."

"Feel like some breakfast?"

"I'll try."

He reaches for his blackberry and calls Taylor. Apparently it will be here in fifteen minutes. He moves and repositions the pillows behind me.

I'm presented with chicken broth again and I hope I can keep it down.  
Christians breakfast smells wonderful. I'm eyeing his breakfast and he smirks at me.

"Not yet Ana. Let's see if you keep the broth down and we are following the dietary requirements laid out by the hospital."

I pout and his smile gets bigger.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Spank me?" I hear Christian's gasp.

"You'll be the death of me Ana. Not until you're fully recovered and we have the doctor's clearance for regular activities. Are you up for some visitors?"

"Yes, please!"

"If I see you tiring, I'm shooing them away."

Oh my controlling fifty. He walks to the door and opens it. The Grey family are waiting eagerly. They all come in and gently hug and kiss me. Kate and Mia are updating me on their baby shower plans. Fifty rolls his eyes and I just smile at him. At least he doesn't have to attend.  
I start to yawn and on cue fifty shuffles everyone out so I can get my rest. They all have told me they will visit every day.

It's nice to be apart of a big family.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi Guys. Thanks for all your reviews and we do have some eager followers out there. Does everyone still want sneak peeks? Let me know.

Thanks for being my beta.

I am now approaching my sofa and without further delay, enjoy this chapter, as I hide down behind the sofa. Please don't throw anything at me (HEHEHE).

* * *

Chapter 18

It has been four days since surgery and Christian hasn't left my side. Today I will be able to sit in the shower and have a proper wash. Unfortunately, my controlling fifty will be helping me. I love him but sometimes a girl needs some space.

The babies are progressing and the doctor is happy with Newbie. We have been told that any other problems can be fixed once she is out. I've been informed of what happened in surgery and it explains my controlling fifty. I'm happy that he's happy controlling each day. It wouldn't surprise me if he bought this hospital so he gets his way.

I can tell by his look that he has done something.

"What have you done to warrant all this?"

"Ana, I...I donated money to the hospital."

I sit here with a stunned look on my face. It shouldn't surprise me but he manages to shock me. It was probably an obscene amount but I really don't want to know.

"Look they needed the help and it was a good investment. The extra money will go to upgrading the children's ward."

I look at my fifty and I can see love and affection. He is taking parenting seriously and wants to look out for other children too. I reach for his shirt and drag him down for a kiss. He lightly kisses me but I deepen our kiss and within a few minutes we are both panting. How am I going to last the next few weeks without enjoying my husbands sexpertise?

Kate and Mia enter with their arms loaded with baby shower information. They convince Christian to leave and I have to admit to myself that I'm thankful they have made him leave but I'm also stuck listening to their plans. After an hour and a half I'm feeling tired and ask them if it's okay to finish this off another day. They both hug and kiss me and leave me in solitude. I know it won't last long before fifty is back, but for the moment I savor it and close my eyes.

I feel a presence standing over me and I open my eyes. Oh no, I can't deal with this...Elena! I scowl at her for what she's done to me but I'm in no shape to take her on.

"Nice to see you, Ana. I had the pleasure of your husbands company while you were in surgery. When will you understand that your no good for him?"

I am seeing red. I wish I could get up and fight her. One day.

"GET OUT YOU BITCH," I yell. Jeez that hurt. I hold my stomach and take a breath. "HE LOVES ME, not you." my voice is losing its strength. I clutch my stomach, the pain.

Christian bursts through the door. Oh it's dominating fifty and he looks pissed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
I warned you, Elena. You won't do business here in this town ever again."

I watch him grab her and throw her out the room. "Taylor, take care of that." Fifty closes the door and comes to my side.

"Ana, baby I'm so sorry. Where does it hurt?"

"Not sure, it's radiating around my stomach." I've squeezed my eyes shut trying to close off the pain.

"Ana, open your eyes."

His voice commands me and I obey. I look into his eyes and I feel myself relax.

"Breath, baby. In slowly, out slowly. I've called the nurse but until she arrives you need to relax."

The nurse comes and checks me over. Apparently I'm not suppose to get over excited. Fifty promises that that won't happen again.

After the nurse leaves, I have a very non exciting shower with my husband. I love that he has organized Gail to cook my food. Hopefully in the next day or two I can start to walk around and get out of this room.

Five more days and I get to go home. Perhaps sooner. After all the drama of today I just want to curl up in my husband arms and go to sleep.

Christian helps me into bed and I grab his arm just as he's about to leave the side of my bed.

"Where are you going, Mr Grey?"

"I need to talk to Taylor."

"Stay, I need you."

He cocks his head, shrugs then proceeds to gently climb in behind me.

"Sleep," he commands.

I close my eyes and drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Day nine and I'm allowed to go home.  
I'm allowed to shower by myself now so I decide to freshen up. As I'm washing my hair my stomach contracts and I double over trying to gasp for air. It only lasts for a few minutes. I finish off in the shower and get dressed to go home.

I'm packing the last few things in my bag and my stomach contracts again. I look at the clock and note mentally it's been about fifteen minutes. Again it stops. I'm determined that I want to go home. I turn around and fifty is standing there with an eyebrow raised. Crap, how much did he see? I think of something to say to put his mind at ease.

"I must have over stretched my muscles and got a cramp."

He looks at me trying to figure out if that's what happen but before he says anything I return to packing.

I look at the clock just as another one hits me. I'm doubled over and Christian is at my side immediately.

"What's going on, Ana?"

I'm trying to breath through this and I have troubles talking. I hear him on the phone organizing for Dr Greene to come and examine me.

"Sit, the doctor will be here soon."

I gasp, and the pain has subsided. I look to fifty and I see anger and concern in his eyes.

"Were you going to tell me?"

Oh crap, he's mad. I start to tear up.  
"I just wanted to go home with you," I choke back a sob. "Please don't be mad at me."

"My palm is twitching, Mrs Grey. You have to tell me if anything happens. How can I keep ALL of you safe? When did the pain start?"

As he asks me Dr Greene walks in.

"What pain is that, Ana?"

"In the shower. I've only felt it...," I double over again and glance at the clock. Jeez fifteen minutes each time. "Okay, make that four times."

"How long apart?"

"Fifteen minutes."

I hear the doctor give orders to the nurse. I reach for fifty's hand and he can tell I'm starting to panic. I rub my stomach praying the babies are fine.

"Okay Ana, we are going to have to keep you for a day to two until the contractions stop. I'm giving you a drug that will stop the premature labour. When I'm satisfied, you can go home but you will be on bed rest for three to four weeks. No exceptions or it's straight back here."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

"What am I going to do with you Mrs Grey?"

"I don't know but now we have to wait four weeks." I pout. I'm not happy and I'm horny as hell. "Sorry I didn't tell you, I just wanted to be home in our bed."

"Understandable. Be a good girl and you will be, hopefully by tomorrow night."


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to all the reviews. I come out from behind the sofa. Not too many things thrown at me. Enjoy!

Thank you for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 19

The next afternoon.

The doctor has been in and is happy that the contractions stopped late last night and I haven't had another one since then. I've been given the green light to go home. I'm wheeled out to the car and Christian helps me in. He pulls me to him and wraps his arms around him. Before I know I've fallen asleep.

I realize that I've been asleep longer than ten minutes. I slowly start to wake and realize we are no where near Escala. I hear Christian whisper to me.

"Just in time, welcome home Mrs Grey."

I look as we drive through the gates and down our driveway. I thought we would head to our apartment but this is so much better. We reach the house and Christian picks me up and carries me over the threshold. Tears start to fall.

"It's a lovely surprise, Christian. It will be nice to settle in before they arrive," I rub my stomach and Christian bends down to kiss it.

"You two better behave for mommy. She needs her rest and you guys aren't ready to come out." How cute, fifty talking to the babies.

"I hope that you don't mind, but I wanted to bring you to our family home and I had everything moved from the apartment to here. There are still some things at Escala but we will have to wait until you're given clearance by the doctor."

Christian has embraced me from behind and we are looking out at the sound.

"It's a lovely thought from a loving husband." I turn around and kiss him.  
"It's a shame we can't christen our home."

"All in due time, wife. Let's get you and our babies settled. Would you like to sit out here for a while?"

I nod my head and we walk over to the swinging chair. Christian organizes some pillows behind me and we sit taking in the scenery.

"Mr Grey, dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Thank you, Mrs Jones."

Christian helps me up and we walk into the house. We sit down at the table and there waiting is chicken cacciatore. It smells divine. After dinner Christian shows me around the house and last of all our bedroom.

It had a big window that opens up onto a balcony, a big king size bed with canopy. Which I can't wait to be tied to. I'm biting my lip just picturing what fifty could do to me.

"Mrs Grey, you know what that does to me and you're off limits."

"Just because I'm off limits, doesnt mean you are." I hear him gasp.

"As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, you need to rest."

I pout. Jeez, four weeks are going to kill me. I might just explode with sexual frustration. I'd hate to imagine what fifty is experiencing. We get ready for bed. Fifty pulls be towards his front and wraps his arms around me resting them on my stomach.

"How are our two babies?"

"Feel for yourself. Their excited to be home."

"I'm excited that you are all home. Safe in my arms. Sleep now!" His voice is commanding, even the babies settle down allowing me to drift off to sleep.

* * *

It's been four weeks. I'm now twenty six weeks pregnant. Christian has been very loving and doting on me while still running his company. I wish I could do more for him but he has put himself off limits too. He wants to wait until I'm allowed to play. He believes that it will make things more intense for both of us.

I have a doctor's appointment with Dr Greene today. I am hopeful that I will be released from bed rest.  
Sawyer drives me to my appointment. It takes a bit longer from our new home but I enjoy the relaxing drive.  
My blackberry pings. An email from Christian.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Sorry Baby  
Date: 11 June 2012 10:30  
To: Anastasia Grey

My Dearest Wife

I'm sorry but I have been held up with a meeting. Won't be able to make it to the appointment. It means so much for me to be there. Let me know how it goes. I'll see youtonight.

Love  
Christian Grey  
Disappointed CEO, Grey Enterprises Holding Inc.

I understand that he is busy but I'll miss him there. I type a response back.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: re: Sorry Baby  
Date: 11 June 2012 10:36  
To: Christian Grey

My Loving Husband

I realize that sometimes business comes before pleasure. Hopefully it will be the other way around soon.  
See you tonight. Don't work to hard.

Love  
Ana x

I arrive at my appointment and Dr Greene does all her normal checks. Babies are developing nicely and she is satisfied with my recovery that I'm no longer on bed rest. My inner goddess is jumping for joy but my subconscious is shaking her head, what's another week she's thinking.

I leave the appointment happy. I know I'm officially of bed rest and I'm dying to play with fifty but it's his birthday on the 18th. That would make a great present for him. I decide to email him the results from my appointment.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: I'm Sorry Baby  
Date: 11 June 2012 11:15  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr Grey

I've been told to stay on bed rest for two more weeks. To say I'm very frustrated is an understatement. I hope your business meeting was more successful than my appointment.  
See you when you get home.

Love  
Ana x

I know this is sneaky and I hope he doesn't get mad. I just want to make it extra special. Now I just have to organize a few details to make it the perfect surprise. I'll let Grace know that we will come over on the Sunday night for a family dinner then on Monday, I'll have him all to myself.

* * *

It's Sunday night and I can tell Christian is not in the mood for a family dinner. He has been more distant this last week since my appointment and I'm concerned that perhaps I should have told him the truth. Maybe he needs to feel in control again. He will tomorrow. Just thinking about it is making my insides clench. He's polite to his family and before long we are heading home.

This last week I've started working out with Claude trying to get some of my strength back. Christian doesn't know this as its part of my surprise.

I've organized his PA to book a lunch meeting downtown and Taylor knows to bring him to Escala. Taylor will say he needs to pick up some files before his meeting.

When I wake on Monday I find my husband is not in bed. I go looking for him and he's dress ready for work.

"Happy Birthday, husband."

I give him a kiss but he still not in a good mood.

"I have an early meeting. I have to get going."

"Have a good day." My mercurial fifty is back.

He leaves and I feel a little hurt. Once he finds his birthday present I hope his mood changes. I head over to Escala after breakfast to arrange the rest of his surprise.

It's ten o'clock and I know Taylor will be on his way with him. I send an email so he has to come up to the apartment with Taylor.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Birthday Boy  
Date: 18 June 2012 10:02  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Sir,

I have left something in our bedroom and I don't want Taylor to retrieve it. Can you please retrieve my personal items located in the bedside draw.

A x

Taylor said he would text me when they were on the lift. Five minutes later my phone pings and I take my place on the floor in our room.

I'm wearing a black leather bra, black lace panties, stockings and black stilettos. My heart is racing a mile a minute. Out on the bed is his playroom jeans, grey tie and the key.

I can hear them as the enter the apartment and I know Taylor will be gone within minutes of Christian heading to our room. Mrs Jones has organized food for lunch and I baked him a chocolate cake for dessert.

The door opens and I hear fifty gasp.  
He shuts the door and comes and stands in front of me. I'm in my position so it's hard to see his face.

"What's this, Anastasia? I thought you were on bed rest? Answer me."

Oh crap he's mad.

"Sir, I have officially been off bed rest for a week now," I hear him gasp again.

"I wanted to make this a special birthday for Sir. Please don't be mad."

He says nothing. He is pacing and I know he is trying to control his anger. He disappears and I stay in my position. He reappears barefoot and in his jeans.

"You are a very challenging woman. My palm is twitching. What should I do about that, Anastasia?"

"Anything sir wants. I'm yours to do as you see fit. Mind, body and soul for the rest of the day."

I still haven't looked at him. I will follow any instruction without hesitation.

"Stand."

I obey and keep my eyes down.

"Come."

He holds his hand out.

I take his hand and he leads me to the playroom. He opens the door and I walk in and kneel where I'm suppose to. He locks the door.

"So beautiful."


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all the reviews. Can't believe I've reached 260. That's awesome.

Please enjoy this chapter, some of you weren't sure if you would get to see them play.

Thank you for being my beta

* * *

Chapter 20

I can hear him moving around the room. I'm not sure what mood he's in. I trust him. I kneel patiently waiting instructions. He comes over and stands in front of me.

"If this becomes too much for you or the babies, you will safe word?"

"Yes sir."

"You have been a very naughty girl. You kept important information from me. What do I do to naughty girls? Answer me?"

"Anything sir wants."

I can't believe I'm submitting to this extent. He rids me of my clothes.

"Hands behind your back."

I do as I'm told and he ties my hands together with his tie. He proceeds to use a variety of floggers and riding crops on me bringing me to the edge but not letting me fall.

"Frustrating isn't it. This is how I have felt for the last week. Knowing that you should have been off bed rest and to be told you aren't. Maybe I won't let you come."

I whimper. Dominating fifty is pissed.

"Quiet. Do I need to make you quiet?"

Hmm...if I make a noise I might get a 'head.' I wonder if this is how a true submissive would act? I decide to give it a try and whimper again.

"Such a naughty girl. Seems like I need to teach you how to keep quiet."

He takes my head in his hands and is subduing my mouth. It's hard to talk with your mouth full. I take him over the edge quicker than I have before and my inner goddess is doing the salsa. He reaches behind and undoes his tie.

"Have you learnt your lesson Anastasia? Answer me?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good."

He shackles me up onto the grid and uses a variety of clamps and plugs. I can tell his mood has changed, he is in control and he brings me to the edge again. I am trying very hard to control it but I don't know how much longer I'm going to last. I know he likes it when I beg.

"Please sir, this girl needs to come."

He flicks a crop at me again and I nearly let go.

"Please...need...to..."

I hear him whisper in my ear, "Let go, Anastasia."

With those words I fall and I am lost. I'm floating in subspace and I feel fifty pick me up and carry me to the cross. He enters hard and fast and before I know it I'm falling again and I can hear fifty falling too.

"Christ Ana!"

I slowly return to my body and fifty has me on the bed wrapped in his arms. I can hear him whispering to me.

"I love you, Ana. You always know what I need."

I whisper, "I love you, too."

"Oh Ana, that was a fantastic present. You gave yourself completely to me. Total control. That means so much to me. It wasn't too much for you."

I shake my head no as I have no strength to answer him. We stay on the bed and take comfort in each other. About an hour later my stomach begins to grumble.

"I think someone needs food?"

"Yes please sir."

"Let's get something to eat. Come."

He holds his hand out and I take it. We put on our robes and walk downstairs and the food is sitting in a basket on the bench. I lay out the food and we eat all of it.

"Would you like some dessert?"

"I'll have you for dessert anytime baby."

"Christian! I made you a chocolate cake."

"Perhaps later. I haven't had my fill of you yet."

With that, I'm dragged back up to the playroom. We manage to have cake in between each session. By the evening we are both spent.

"How am I going to go to work after today, Mrs Grey."

"You are CEO, you can do whatever you want."

I need to go to the bathroom and I move to get up and wince.

"Ana, are you okay?"

"Yes, just sore. It's been a while. My body is not use to it."

"Let me help you. Then I'll run a bath and we can soak."

"Sounds great."

After our bath, I retrieve his other presents. Tickets to the opera and a jet ski.

"You have made me a very happy man, Ana. Can we do this again?"

"Any time. I'm happy that your happy. I was worried, you seemed very distant this last week."

"I was frustrated that I still couldn't touch you. Though you probably figured that out earlier."

I'm glad the carefree fifty is back.

Over the next few weeks we continue to play at Escala and home. It won't be long before we have two babies to look after so we are making the most of it. We finally got to christen our new home and not just our bed.

We have been told that twins usually arrive around thirty seven weeks. Just seven weeks before we meet Junior and Newbie. We better start thinking of names.

Maybe we should use the parents' names somehow. I'll see what Christian thinks when he gets home. We have decided on the room for the nursery and we are having it painted in neutral colors. When they get bigger they will get their own rooms painted accordingly.

Mia and Kate have organized the baby shower for tomorrow. All I have to do is show up.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for everyone leaving reviews. I am writing chapter 24 and have come across a dilemma. Which baby should be born first? Boy or girl. Let me know what you guys think? Should I stay true to the books, boy first, girl second? The one with the most votes will be born first. Login in and cast your vote.

Thanks to for being my beta.

* * *

Part 21

I've walked into Grace and Carrick's house and it looks like an explosion of vibrant pink and blue paper babies, like the paper wedding bells people sometimes use.

They certainly have gone overboard. There are stalks walking around, bubbles floating through the air, and pink and blue balloons floating on the ceiling. They have only invited family and close friends.

We play several baby games, some aren't too bad. The presents range from a variety of toys to clothing. We have the nursery already set up to match the decorated room.

As everyone is talking I daydream about what I woke to this morning...  
I am awaken by a husband that just can't get enough of me. As we lay in each others arms I see a mischievous look come across his face.

"Isn't today the baby shower."

"Don't remind me."

"I know something that could make it exciting."

As he is saying that he holds up none other than those silver balls. Oh my, that could make for an interesting day. I nod my head with excitement. I shower and get ready and just before I leave he takes me and inserts the balls. I color instantly and Christian smiles.

"If it gets too much you can take them out. Now off you go," he swats my behind making the balls move.

"Ana... Ana...would you like a tea." Grace has pulled me out of my daydream and I can feel myself blush.

"Yes please."

Thankfully I haven't had to move around too much but they are having an effect on me. What I wouldn't do for a good spanking.

The party last a couple of hours and Christian is heading over here for dinner. I enjoy my tea. I know he will be here shortly.

"Grace, I'm going to go for a short walk."

"Don't over do it Ana."

I leave and head towards the boat shed. This place holds some good memories. Thinking about Christian on his knees proposing...hearts and flowers...is getting my insides clenching.

"Thought I might find you here."

Just what I need. I take and kiss his palm. He knows I'm needing relief.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mrs Grey?"

"Please spank me sir."

"My pleasure."

After a life affirming hour in the boat shed, fifty decides we should make our way back to the house. We sneak in and head to his childhood bedroom. I take a relaxing shower while Christian talks with his parents.

Dinner was lovely. We all sat around discussing babies and weddings. Kate is putting their wedding off until after the babies come. Less stress for me and I'll be able to wear the bridesmaid dress without looking like a house.

I start to feel exhausted and Christian uses that as our excuse to leave. The drive home is silent and I'm curled into Christians side. Oh, the babies are very active tonight. I grab Christians hands and he raises his eyebrows at me. I rest them on either side of my stomach and watch as his eyes widen with delight.

"It feels like they are wrestling, Mr Grey."

"Oh Ana, it's unbelievable. To think they will be with us in less than two months."

"Don't remind me. We will have to work around their schedules for our playtime."

"I want playtime now, Mrs Grey."

"I would love to indulge you but I'm exhausted. I could use some vanilla."

We arrive home and Christian carries me up to our room. He makes sweet passionate love to me. We lay in each others arms as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

It has been a busy four weeks. From Christian getting his fill of me, organizing work before I go on leave and trying to rest, the weeks have just flown.

Three more weeks and we will have two new people in this home.  
Christian is taking me for dinner tonight at his club. With that elevator. I bite my lip remembering what happened the last time. Damn these hormones. I'm horny as hell and can't wait for dinner. I'm just finishing getting dressed as my gorgeous husband walks in.

"Ready, Mrs Grey?"

"Always ready for you sir."

Christian smirks at me, "Such a naughty girl. What am I going to do with you?"

"Spank and fuck me hard sir."

"Let's see how tonight progresses. Come."

I take his hand. He leads me out to the car and we drive to his club. We sit down and I polish off all three courses.

"Good girl."

I could still eat more but I'm hungry for my husband. Fifty looks at me and he knows what I'm thinking.

"Come."

I take his hand and we leave the club. As Christian starts to drive I realize we are heading in the direction of Escala. My inner goddess is doing back flips.

Up in our apartment, I'm told to be ready in the playroom in fifteen minutes. That gives me time to use the bathroom and get into position.

As I kneel in the playroom I have a pain in my stomach. I shouldn't have eaten so much. I realize as I'm thinking about this that there is a pair of bare feet standing in front of me.

Play time!

Christian takes me to new heights and I orgasm twice. He moves me to the bed and cuffs my arms and legs. He uses the riding crop bringing me to the edge again. He stops, uncuffs my legs and arms and takes me hard. We both fall over the edge together. As he pulls out he whispers, "I'm not finished with you yet."

He straps me up on his grid. He spanks me for pleasure and I can feel that familiar desire growing again.  
I get another pain and I gasp. Christian is getting something from the chest and hasn't heard me. Maybe it's just the food. He lifts me and we are heading for the cross. He starts his ministrations and I'm hit with another pain. I gasp. Fifty eyes are searching mine.

"Red." Fifty goes into panic mode.

"Ana, what is it?" He is untying me as he speaks.

"My Stomach...pain...," I manage to get out, "Still going.."

Christian picks me up and carries me downstairs to our bed. The pain has subsided.

"I shouldn't have pushed you so hard."

"I was asking you to. You are dealing with a horny pregnant wife."

"Point taken. How are you feeling now?"

"There's no pain at the moment but let's wait and see. I would love a glass of water."

"Anything for you Mrs Grey."

Christian leaves to get me a glass of water. A few minutes later the pain starts again.

"CHRISTIAN," I yell. He's back in and holding my hand. I look into his eyes trying to focus on my breathing. He's breathing with me. The pain starts to subside again. He retrieves some clothes for me to dress in.

"I think I should get you to the hospital. I'll call Dr Greene en route."

As Christian helps me to the car I can't stop thinking... bed rest here we come! Not what I want as there will be no more kinky fuckery.  
I grab Christians hand as he gets into the car and squeeze...the pain...remember to breath. He starts the car and heads at top speed to the hospital.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi guys

Thanks for everyone voting on the boy or girl issue.

Big thank you for being my beta.

* * *

Part 22

We arrive at the hospital and I'm wheeled into a private suite. Dr Greene enters with a baby monitor.

"Your husband said you were having pains. How did the pain start?"

Jeez I don't really want to answer that and I look to Christian for help.  
He shrugs and smiles that sexy smile at me. Argh!

"We were making love and the pain started."

"I'm going to monitor you and the babies. I'll start you on the same drugs you were on before. I hope we can stop the contractions and try and get you close to thirty seven weeks as possible. You will be restricted in your activities and need to get plenty of rest."

"Great. How long will I need to rest?"

"For the next two to three weeks."

"Can we still...umm...make love?"

"We will have to wait and see. I'll leave you to rest. I will come back and check on you later."

The doctor leaves the room. Christian is still standing there with his sexy smile and trying not to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me, Mr Grey? That was embarrassing. Thanks for helping out."

"You're so cute when you're flustered."

He leans down and kisses me. So much for our evening. After our session and the contractions I'm starting to feel fatigued.

"Get some sleep, Ana. Maybe you will be able to come home tomorrow?"

"I'll sleep if you sleep with me."

Christian kicks off his shoes and joins me on my bed. He pulls me into his arms and we drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake and my husband is dressed and showered. I notice a few bags sitting in one of the chairs. Taylor. Obviously he has brought both of us clothes.

"Good morning Ana, how did we sleep?" the doctor says as she enters the room.

"Good. Only felt mild discomfort but managed to sleep through."

"I checked on you through the night and the contractions seem to have decreased but haven't entirely stopped. I want to keep you in for another night and provided that they completely stop by tomorrow you can go home."

"Thank you, doctor."

As the doctor leaves I get a whiff of food coming into the room. Thank you Gail. Glad I don't have to eat hospital food.

"Well at least no one knows I'm here."  
Fifty suddenly looks guilty.

"You didn't. Who knows?"

"I told Mom and Dad but I'd say everyone knows now."

"How embarrassing. What did you tell them?"

"Just that you started having pains after dinner and we came to the hospital to get you checked out."

Thank God he didn't mention we were having sex and play time when it happened. I know Kate and she will be after answers to what exactly happened.

"I suppose I should get decent for visitors."

"Let me help you. You're still on bed rest and we can have a shower later. They will be here shortly."

Christian helps me get dressed and I sit back and enjoy breakfast.  
The whole family has visited me throughout the day and it's great to know how much support we have.

Once everyone has left, we sit down for a nice dinner compliments of Mrs Jones.

"Christian, we need to start figuring out some names for the babies. I'd like to try and incorporate our parents names if possible."

"That sounds great. Perhaps using their names as a middle name. I like Raymond as a middle name."

"Christian, my father would be over joyed. How about Grace as a middle name?"

"That would be lovely. How about Theodore and Phoebe as first names."

"Those are lovely names, Christian."

Now we have to wait until their arrival.

The next day I'm cleared to go home but I'm on bed rest and I have another appointment in a week's time with Dr Greene.

Once we are home, Christian carries me to our room. Mia comes to visit and brings a stack of books with her.  
It won't take me long to get through these but it's nice to have a distraction.

The week goes very slowly. Wake up, eat, lie around, eat some more, sleep.  
Same everyday. I know life is going to be hectic when the babies finally arrive so it's nice to relax.

I have officially given up work for at least six months. I'm not sure if I'll have more time off or not. Just going to wait and see how we are all managing.

* * *

Appointment day. I'm hopeful that I will be taken off bed rest. Christian is meeting me at the appointment.  
It's great we have names and no one else knows. We want to keep them secret so the grandparents will be surprised.

Christian has organized the GEH jet to collect my mother and Bob. Mom was upset she couldn't come up when I had my surgery. This will be better. There is two weeks left before my scheduled c-section and we have decided to fly them in early. They will be staying with Christian's parents.

Everything at the appointment went well. I'm off bed rest but still have to take it easy. No strenuous exercise, meaning no playroom but if we are careful it doesn't rule out plain old vanilla. I'll just have to figure out how to make vanilla into something a bit more kinky. Now all I have to do is get fifty to play.

Since we are at our family home we don't have all the toys at our disposal. Time to improvise. I grab my favorite grey tie and three others. I find a dress that I haven't worn yet due to the big bump and it has some feathers around the bottom. I pluck a few and put them on the dressing table near the bed. I'll grab some ice just before I'm ready for fifty.

I get ready and grab the ice and my phone. I send him a quick text.

* Husband your sexpert knowledge is required*

A minute later my phone chimes.

*Be ready*

I hope he won't get mad but I need the extra kinky in the vanilla tonight.

Fifty enters and comes over to me.

"What's all this? I thought the doctor said no strenuous excerise?"

"This won't be. A little bondage isn't going to hurt me. I won't break. I'm horny as hell I need vanilla with a twist."

"You'll let me know if it's too much?"

"Yes."

After being tied to our bed, Christian using the feathers and ice and makes me fall over the edge. It's a very sensual assault leaving my body all tingly. He enters me slowly and starts off pacing himself. He slowly brings me closer to my climax. He shifts and picks up the pace. Within a few minutes we climax together. We lie there cuddling each other.

"See, Mr Grey. We just have to take things slowly and everything will work out fine. Perhaps we can try some other things next time?"

"You're insatiable, Mrs Grey."

"Can't get enough of my husband."

We both end up saying I love you at the same time. We smile and kiss. I roll over so my back is to his front and snuggle into him. Christian wraps his arms around me and commands me to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for all your reviews. If you haven't read chapter 22 yet please read before this one. I just edited the last page. Thanks for being patient. I will be assuming my position behind the sofa, I'll come out in time for the next chapter.

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 23

20 August 2012.  
36Weeks.

One more week and the babies will be here. I'm managing to get Christian to play more and it's been a fantastic week. If only I could get him back to Escala for one last time before the babies come. Christian is taking time off once the babies are born. He wants to be involved as much as possible. I know he's going to make a great father.

The nursery is ready and mom has been over everyday keeping me company whilst Christian is at work.  
All the parents are getting excited to meet their grandchildren.

The week progresses and it's Thursday night. Christian is taking me out for a romantic dinner as we won't be able to very shortly. We head to a romantic Italian restaurant. The food is great and I'm using all my tricks to seduce my husband.

"I know what you are doing?"

"Are you going to do something about it?"

"We can't go there, Ana."

"Why not? It will probably be the last time for six weeks. What can possibly go wrong? I'm due next Monday and I promise I'll let you know if there is anything wrong."

I look at him through my lashes, with my sexy voice I beg, "Please sir?"

"What am I going to do with you?" He shakes his head and runs his fingers across his mouth.

In a hushed voice, "Anything, please."

"Come."

We make our way to our apartment and straight up to the playroom. I'm shackled to the grid and using a variety of tools fifty takes me over the edge several times. We end on the cross and we both fall over the edge together. A very life affirming session and I'm grateful the babies haven't caused me any pain.

We head for our bath and Christian gently washes me. We get ready for bed and the babies are still moving. Christian tells me I should sleep and  
I'm laying there knowing I should sleep but the babies are to active.

"Here, feel this."

"They are active aren't they."

"Yes. I won't be sleeping if they keep that up."

"Okay, Teddy and Phoebe, mommy needs her rest. Time for sleep."

I think to myself, this is cute but surely it's not going to work. A few seconds later, the babies start to slow down and then finely stop.  
Okay Christian has definitely been put on bed duty when they arrive. It's funny that they already know how controlling he is and the commanding tone he uses.

I finally fall to sleep with Christian's hands on my stomach. A few hours later my stomach starts to contract and relax. It starts off lightly that I barely notice it. They start to grow in intensity and I double over in my sleep. Christian notices and wakes up.

"Ana, baby. Wake up."

"Christian," I gasp.

"Oh Ana, I knew we shouldn't have come here."

"I wouldn't have changed a thing from tonight. The playroom didn't bring this on. Maybe they're ready to meet us?"

"Good point. Well we better get you to hospital."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs Grey."

* * *

We arrive at the hospital and I'm taken to a private suite. The contractions start to get closer together. We are waiting for Dr Greene to arrive. Half an hour later she enters my room.

"Good evening, Mrs and Mr Grey. You couldn't wait until Monday? I've called down to surgery and they are prepping OR as we speak. Now Ana, you will be awake but you won't feel anything. Do you have any questions?"

"No, you have covered most of our questions during my appointments."

"I'll need you to put this gown on and here are some scrubs for Mr Grey. I will be back when it's time to take you down."

We change and I'm sitting on the bed waiting. Christian looks good in scrubs. Maybe I might need to get him some to wear at home. I start to play with my fingers, my nerves getting the better of me.

Christian grabs my hands and I look up at him. I see love, dedication and concern on his face.

"Whats wrong, Ana?"

"I'm worried. The side affects you can have from an epidural range from mild headaches and dizziness to severe convulsions, heart and breathing difficulties. What if something happens?"

"I won't let it." He embraces me.

I know he knows he can't control this. It must be hard for him so I don't contradict what he says. We are still holding each other when the doctor comes back.

"Ready?"

We both nod and I'm taken down to the OR. A sheet is placed across my chest and Christian hasn't let go of my hand since we left my room. As long as I have my fifty I feel safe. The antheistist gives me the drugs and they wait for it to spread through my body. I'm starting to feel exhausted and I want to sleep. It's been a long night and it's not quite morning yet. I start thinking, everyone is going to wake up with two little surprises to see. Oh who am I kidding. Christian probably has already phoned Grace. I'm brought back to what's happening in the room when Dr Greene asks me a question.

"Ana, can you feel this?"

"No."

"Let's get these babies out."

I look to fifty his face is ashen but he's trying to put on a brave face.  
I squeeze his hand and he looks at me.

We will get through this together. We have each other which makes us stronger.

I can feel a tugging sensation as the doctors works to get the babies out.  
Christian looks over the sheet to see our first baby being cut out.

"Congratulations, the first baby is out. Its a..."


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry guys, but I had to keep you in suspense. I'm out from behind the sofa and I have been planning upcoming chapters. I'm sure I may need to hide again. More drama will be coming. If you want a sneak peak... You know what to do?

Thanks for all your comments. Keep them coming as I love to read them.

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 24

"...bouncing baby boy."

"Theodore Raymond Grey," Christian announces with a huge smile on his face.

"Well done, Ana. Only one left baby."

"Can I see him?"

"In a moment, Ana. The nurses are checking him out. Dad if you want you can bring him over to Ana?"

Christian disappears and moments later he is back with a little bundle of blue. He rests him on my chest so I can see him better. Tears start to fall and I'm so happy that we have a son. I look up and there are tears in Christians eyes too. He leans down and gives me a kiss.

"I love you. Time to meet our daughter?"

I nod and Teddy is taken over to a crib.

"Alright Ana, let's bring baby girl Grey into the world."

I feel more tugging, stretching murmurs from the doctors and then another cry.

"Congratulations, it's a gorgeous baby girl."

"Phoebe Grace Grey," I whisper and Christian smiles at me.

"You're doing so well, baby."

Christian disappears again and brings back Phoebe. Both of them are so beautiful and I tear up again.  
The doctors finish up working on me and I'm taken into a private recovery room to be monitored.

Christian informs me he has set all this up so I won't be separated from the babies. Apparently he had been reading different information about all things baby and wasn't happy knowing that mothers are usually separated from the babies during recovery.

We are in the recovery room and Christian is dotting over the new arrivals. I try to get comfortable but I still can't feel the lower half of myself. I've been to the drugs will start to wear off and I have suitable medication to cope with the pain. It's getting close to 6amand I'm physically exhausted.

"Sleep Ana. I've got these two. Besides they are going to want their breakfast shortly. I'll wake you when your breakfast arrives."

Ah my controlling fifty. In his element again. He can control this. I close my eyes and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

"Ana, baby. Breakfast is here."

Oh my, that smells great. I look and it's nearly eight. I feel refreshed. I'm starting to get feeling back in my legs and can't wait for a shower.

Half way through my breakfast, Phoebe starts to cry. What is fifty going to think about this? I hit the call button as I start to hurry to finish my breakfast. I'm going to have to ask for help with breast feeding. I've seen women doing this but when it comes down to it, being shown makes all the difference.

The nurse comes in and shows me how to attach Phoebe and if I need to get her to detach she shows me that too. It's a different feeling to what I'm used to but it's not uncomfortable. Christian is standing there amazed at this wonder. The nurse leaves us alone.

"I might just have to give that a go."

"Christian, that's kinky."

He smirks and Teddy starts to cry.  
Looks like he's getting hungry too.  
Christian keeps him occupied for a few minutes as I finish up with Phoebe. We swap children and I attach Teddy on the other side.  
I'm just a big walking buffet for my children now.

* * *

It's now Friday afternoon and I'm back in my suite. Babies are nestled together in a crib and Christian is relaxing with me on my bed.  
He didn't want to in case he hurt me but I wouldn't want it any other way. Beside, we are both going to need to rest when the babies are asleep until we establish a routine.

Everyone has been informed and will be arriving shortly to visit the two new Greys.  
The babies have there name tags on their cribs with all the relevant information.

* * *

IT'S A BOY!  
Name: Theodore Raymond Grey  
DOB: 23 August 2012  
Time: 23:58  
Weight: 5 pound 2 oz  
Length: 17 inches  
Doctor: Dr Greene

* * *

IT'S A GIRL!  
Name: Phoebe Grace Grey  
DOB: 24 August 2012  
Time: 00:10  
Weight: 4 pound 1 oz  
Length: 16 inches  
Doctor: Dr Greene

* * *

Once the grandparents get here we will have to make sure they don't see this until we tell them.

The babies start to fuss and I wake up feeling hot. That's right, fifty is wrapped around me. I try and adjust my position and he wakes.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"Other than having a hot husband, our children are starting to wake."

"You're pretty hot yourself. Let's get them sorted before the family arrive."

We have them fed, changed and Christian has moved the crib to the other side of the room. There's a knock at the door and both sets of grandparents, aunts and uncles come into the room. Christian is beaming and proud as he introduces our children.

"Everyone, let me introduce you to Theodore Raymond and Phoebe Grace."

There are joyous tears from the grandparents and everyone wants a turn in holding our children. They are passed around and both children take in their environment.

After a while they all say their goodbyes and we are left alone as a family. Jeez if I thought I had big breasts whilst I was pregnant they're huge now that my milk is in.

After another feeding, the babies are not settling. I burp them, change their diapers and still they fuss. We put them in their crib and Christian tucks them in.

"Hush now, sleep." He commands. They both look at him, yawn and settle down for the night. He thought he wasn't going to be a great father. Hopefully it will be that easy all the time but I'm sure one of them will defy fifty every chance they get. Don't know who they inherited that from.

Day one down, six to go. Dr Greene said they like to keep the moms who have had a c-section in for at least a week. She will review me after day five and perhaps I might be able to go home. I can't wait until we can take our babies to their new homes.

The next few days fly by and Christian has been so helpful. Even he tried to change a diaper. The expression on his face was priceless. I didn't know whether his look was one of mortification or complete disgust. Got a great photo of it though.

* * *

Day five and the doctor has checked the babies and myself. As long as I rest and don't do anything too physical I can go home today. I'm not allowed to drive or lift anything [too] heavy for another five weeks.

We decided that it will just be us when we arrive home. The family will be over tomorrow for lunch for a welcome home party.

Taylor picks us up from the rear of the hospital so we can avoid the media. It will be nice to get home. We pull away from the hospital to start our new adventure of being a family.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to all the great reviews.

Remember the only way to get a sneak peak at the next chapter is to login and ask as I can't send them to guest reviews

You may be thinking why that date? Its the date of my anniversary. You'll see what I mean towards the end of this chapter.

The next chapter is from Christian's point of view.

Thanks again for being my beta and giving me great suggestions.

* * *

Chapter 25

We pull up outside our house. Christian retrieves Phoebe and passes her to me while he picks up Teddy. Mrs Jones greets us at the door and I see how much she loves these kids already.

Once we settle them into their cribs in the nursery, we head back downstairs for lunch. Gail has made a chicken caesar salad with fresh bread rolls. My appetite has diminished since giving birth. Christian doesn't look happy that I haven't eaten as much as what I have been.

"Sir, I've eaten much as I can. I'm no longer eating for three."

"Fair point, well made."

Oh thank goodness, he understands.

"I'm going upstairs to have a rest. Are you joining me, Mr Grey?"

"In a little while. I have some business calls to make."

With that he kisses me and heads to his study. I figured I have around three hours before the rug rats are up demanding food. I'm still sore from the surgery and I take some medicine to help with the pain. I curl up on Christian's side and drift off to sleep.

I start to dream...

I'm shackled to the grid in the playroom. I'm self conscious of my scar. Christian kneels down and kisses it. He tells me he loves it. That it's sexy. I blush.  
He uses the variety of toys at his disposal and takes me over the edge. I wake suddenly feeling very warm and wet. Oh, I haven't had one of those dreams for a while. Thats when I notice my husband on the end of the bed. I blush, red.

"Christian, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough. Something you want to tell me... like why you were panting?"

"This only has happened one other time and it was only you that caused it."

"Caused what, Ana?"

Jeez, he's going to get me to say it.  
"I had a very arousing dream with you, the red room of pain and a variety of toys."

"It's a shame I can't take you there now. Perhaps in five weeks time?"

"Yes please, Sir." I see Christian inhale sharply. "Doesn't mean I can't help you out."

"Later, baby. Sounds like our children are waking up."

Once the babies are taken care of I retrieve the breast pump and decide to give it a go. I have read that by doing this their dad can feed them and it helps him bond with them. I'm aiming to have a few bottles stored up.

The rest of the day and following days consist of wake, feed babies, feed myself, sleep, change diapers, cuddle Christian. It's exhausting looking after two babies.

By day four, I'm a walking zombie. Christian has been helping but I'm a physical and emotional wreck. I've got four feeds stored up now. The babies are down for the night, well at least for four hours. We sit at the breakfast bar eating our dinner and my head is resting in my hand. I remember stabbing some meat with my fork but that's all.

"Oh Ana."

I feel myself being picked up. I open my eyes slightly and see my beautiful husband.

"Um, oh dinner... Need to eat," I mumble.

"Don't worry about it Ana. You're exhausted. To bed. I'll look after the munchkins tonight."

"No, it will be fine. I'll get up."

"Ana." His voice is commanding, "No, you won't. There's bottles that I can use. You can get up and express tomorrow morning. Now sleep."

He tucks me in and I fall asleep instantly. I don't even hear the babies stir through the night. I've had over seven hours sleep and I'm starting to get very uncomfortable.  
I'm very full from missing the night feed and Christian is sleeping peacefully next to me. I decide now is a good time to express my milk. I'm just finishing up as Christian walks in.

"You're up early."

"I was uncomfortable and full. It's hard to sleep like that "

"You look refreshed. Feel better?"

"Much, thank you. Did they wake last night?"

"Yes, they were very we behaved."

"I'm famished. Let's have breakfast."

"You would be. You didn't finish your dinner last night. You're lucky your head didn't end up in it."

I can see him smirking and trying not to laugh at me.

"How about you try providing food for our children and see how you hold up," I pout at him.

"That pleasure is all yours and I will try it eventually."

Kinky husband. That makes my insides squirm in a good way. We head down for breakfast. Pancakes, bacon and syrup. I have a second serving and regret it after my last mouth full. Argh, so full. Christian is ecstatic.

* * *

The babies are up and fed and both aunts are over visiting. Christian has used this as an excuse to go and train with Claude. Lucky him, at least he can leave the house on his own accord.

I know I need to rest but it's great catching up with Kate and Mia. Kate is in full swing, planning her wedding and it will be on 3rd of October. Kate didn't want a typical wedding that is held on a weekend. She decided on mid week.

The date gives me plenty of time to adjust to parenthood and fit into my clothes again. We have talked about the wedding and honeymoon and I can hear the twins stirring again. No rest for the wicked.

"Let us get them?" They say in unison.

"You can come with me. They need to be fed first."

All three of us head upstairs and I now have an audience. I discreetly feed them. Both aunts get in and change their diapers. We head back down stairs and sit on the swing chair on the verandah.

Gail brings our lunch out. The twins fall asleep and Gail returns them to their crib. After lunch the girls leave and I head upstairs to rest.

I wake to a soft voice, "Ana, wake up."

I open my eyes and there is my husband with the twins bundled in his arms, smiling at me. That is the most beautiful sight to wake up too.


	26. Chapter 26

Hi Guys, this is a short chapter and so is the next one. They are both written on the same time frame. i didn't want to repeat to much information so thats why its short and I have tried to make it from both their point of views. The next chapter is back to Ana's.

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 26

Christian's POV

I'm amazed at Ana. She did wonderfully in delivery. We have two beautiful babies. What are we going to do? Don't get me started with the diapers. Who knew they pooped black after they were born. It was so sticky, I can't wait until they no longer need diapers.

I noticed that they understood me from the womb. When they weren't settling in their crib I spoke to them. They looked at me, yawned and went to sleep. It amazed me that they knew what I'd said.

Ana has been constantly up and down every time the twins are. I gave her a night off as she fell asleep during dinner. I need to make sure she's coping with the demands.

It was an experience to feed my children. They listened to me the whole time I was feeding them. I was telling them how I met their mommy. It amazed me that they never cried during our feed time together.

It's the 7th of September, they are two weeks old and growing beautifully. Ana's birthday is in three days and I know she's forgotten all about it. I want to be able to do something special for her but she's refusing to leave the babies alone with anyone. She always wants to be close by. I'll figure out a way to get her out of this house, at least for a couple of hours. I don't even think she's left this house since we left the hospital.

I've been in to work and even had some training sessions with Claude. Mrs Jones had told me she's tried to get Ana to go to the shops but Ana comes up with excuses. She's hiding something from me but I can't get her to open up. When I want to talk she tells me that's she is exhausted and just wants to sleep.

Argh! It's frustrating. I wish she would tell me what's wrong so I can help her. Perhaps I could get mom over, do the girl talk thing.

* * *

Currently, John is up in our room talking to Ana, while I pace downstairs. I just had enough of her not talking to me, to find her crying and what she said I knew I needed to get him here. I think about what has happened over the last two weeks...  
I head to my parents place to organize Ana's party. I briefly have a conversation with mom about Ana and later that day she called by unexpected to check on her.

I have arranged my parents to babysit on Ana's birthday so I can take her out to lunch. It's perfect. They arrived just as the twins finish there feed at 11 and then I escaped with my wife. While we were gone, just close family and friends turned up for a small celebration mid afternoon.

I arrange a necklace with a mother holding two babies and it has diamonds and sapphires embedded I it. She loved it and cried. That's all she has been doing.

Just by looking at my lovely wife I can see she has been crying. She is trying to be strong and I approach and ask her a few times if she needs help but with a shake of her head my offer is declined.

Mom turned up and couldn't figure out if there was anything wrong. She told me Ana looked tired but being a new mom can do that to you. Ana must have put on an act by fooling my mother and I still wasn't buying it

Her birthday was a different story.I swept her off her feet and took her for a romantic lunch. When we got home she was surprised by everyone being at the house for a party. I could see she wasn't fully into the party but I didn't push her for why.

It wasn't until today, when I decided to come home early that I found her curled up on our bed. I hope John can help. I hope she will let me help? I hate not being able to control this. I feel like she needs a good spanking but I know that won't help this situation.

I hear John coming down the stairs.

"Christian, Ana is going to need a lot of support. I'll let her explain it all. Just listen, don't criticize, the most important thing is to reassure her that she has a loving family who wants to help. If you need any questions answered or you would like to talk, call me."

"Thanks, John."

Taylor sees him out and I head upstairs to our room. I knock on the door and enter finding Ana hugging her knees on our bed. What would I do, not to see her like this again ...


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I have tried to incorporate some of my feelings into Ana. I did have a mild case of PND after my second child. Even though there is 2 and half years difference between my two. I would suspect being Ana's age it would be extremely difficult. At least I was much older. Just thought I'd try and explain why i have taken the story this way. It will continue into the next chapter. Sorry if it touches close to home for anyone. I know my friends didn't know what to say to me.

You will see that at the end of this chapter that it links to the last chapter. The talk between both of them is next chapter.

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 27

It's been a month since Teddy and Phoebe were born. I've been busy with both of them. They grow each day and require more time and food. I feel like I'm a walking buffet and entertainment center. I think back to what life would have been like if we hadn't lost blip. One child. It would have been easier than two.  
I love them both dearly but how am I going to do this everyday. I convinced Christian to go back to work last week just so I could have alone time.

Gail has been sick for the last few days and I'm trying to help out by doing the cooking and cleaning. I don't get time to even rest. As soon as they are down for their naps, I'm either doing loads of washing or cleaning rooms. I don't want Gail worrying about all of this.

I find myself crying over the simplest things. I try and hide it from fifty as I don't want him to be concerned. It's been happening for the last three weeks. I just don't feel like myself.

I can't even contemplate going back to work in five months. Although, just to escape, be by myself, that would be heaven. Grace came over one day out of the blue. I managed to be happy and carefree while she was here but I don't know if I completely fooled her.

Christian managed to surprise me twice on my birthday. He took me to lunch, literally picked me up and carried me out. Grace and Carrick came over to babysit. I was hesitant but had no choice in the matter. The next surprise was when we returned and our family and friends were there for a small party.

It was nice to see everyone but I had to portray a happy mother persona.  
If they only knew how hard it is with two.

Once I have fed the twins and it's time for their rest, I put them back in their nursery and head for our room. I just need a time out. I lay down and I start to cry. I'm twenty three years old, married with two kids. I did not expect my life to be like this. I don't know how long I have been here crying but I feel strong arms embrace me and I just want to curl up into a ball.

"Ana baby, please tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't do this. I just want to be alone. Why is this happening?"

"What can't you do?"

"This," l wave my arms around the place. "Gail's sick, the house is a mess. I'm a mess. I just can't cope. I need to get out."

"You're not thinking of leaving us? Ana, let me help you. I can take more time off. Run the business from here. What do you need?"

"Time alone."

"I'll be right back. Please stay here, don't leave."

I just nod my head. Fifty leaves and returns a few minutes later.

"Ana, I've organized John to come over. Perhaps you can talk to him? Please baby, I just want you happy."

I just nod my head and he relaxes with a smile. He curls up next to me, never braking eye contact. I think his thinking that if he keeps looking at me I won't disappear.

There's a knock on the door and Taylor informs us that John is here.

"Can you please bring him up to our room."

"Yes sir."

Christian gets up and greets John at the door.

"I'll leave you to talk to John alone, Ana. I love you. Don't ever doubt that."

Christian leaves and John takes a seat near the bed.

"I hear you need time alone Ana? Do you want to talk?"

As I tell him how I have been feeling and cry a few more times in front of him. He tells me that it's common to feel overwhelmed and that I have mild post natal depression. He has given me some medication and a script to get filled. They are safe for me to use while breast feeding and he has told me I need to see him in a week.

I also have to talk to Christian about this. John has suggested to see about getting more help and not to take on everything. Most importantly he wants me to start getting out and leaving the house. With and without the babies.  
I've promised I'll try and he leaves me in our room.

"Remember Ana, talk to Christian. I'll go and send him up. Take care and see you soon."

I huddle on our bed with my arms wrapped around my legs. There's a soft knock and fifty walks in. I look into his grey eyes and see concern and apprehension. I take a breath, it's now or never, I have to talk to him. He sits down on the bed, I look at him and climb onto his lap.

"I'm sorry Christian, John said I have post natal depression..." he gasps and pulls me in tighter.

"I'm here for you baby."


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks everyone for all the reviews. The next chapter is a great one. I loved writing it. I will give a sneak peak to login reviews.

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 28

I take a deep breath, look into his eyes and start explaining...  
"I thought I could handle this. I can't and I don't even want to think about work. I feel like I'm trapped. I need to feel like me not someone that is a walking feeding machine."

"What can I do to make it easier for you? The whole family is here to support you. You only have to ask and they will be here. I love that you want to be a strong person but everyone has limits. I don't expect you to do everything, Ana. You should have told me about taking on Mrs Jones's work. We can hire her some help that way you can relax."

"Christian, normal women don't have hired help."

"We aren't normal people, Ana. I understand that you feel trapped. How about we get the parents involved and we can have some time away from the house?"

"Okay, maybe that will help."

"I'll be working from home tomorrow. How about you call Kate and go get pampered. It's nearly her wedding day and you can spend some time fussing over yourselves?"

"That's a lovely idea. Can we please not tell the family about me. I don't think I could handle them walking on eggshells around me."

"Of course, Ana. It's just between us."

* * *

Over the last two weeks things have improved. I'm taking the medication and it's helping. We have hired another housekeeper and she looks after the cleaning of the house and laundering. Christian has been attentive and supportive and helps with the feeding of the twins.

Kate and Elliot's wedding was beautiful. They had it at Grace and Carrick's house. It was nice to relax and enjoy the day. Gail looked after the twins and she loved every minute of it. I could fit into the pale blue bridesmaid's dress. It had spaghetti straps and ran just below the knee.

I've been able to get out of the house with and without the kids. The only difference is by myself, there is only one security guard, usually Sawyer. When I take the kids out, there is four more that accompany us. My fifty at his controlling best. Making sure that we are safe and protected.  
It was nice because the first day out with the children, reporters started harassing us and they took care of it.

* * *

Teddy and Phoebe are three months old today and we are taking them to the park for a picnic. I've had to start substituting some of the feeds with formula. As much as I love feeding them, my body can't keep up with their demands. I started to notice that they were still fussing after a feed. I was upset that I couldn't provide enough milk for them. Christian was more than supportive and it gave him more opportunity to help. At the moment I feed them first thing in the morning and once in the afternoon.  
We will be meeting Christian there after his meeting is finished.

We arrive at the park with the security entourage. I start setting up the blanket as the twins are asleep in the pram. I get a feeling we are being watched. I look around and can only see security. Moments later, Christian appears and we sit down to enjoy what Gail has prepared for us.

Christian's blackberry rings, he apologies and answers it. Work can't leave him alone for an hour. Jeez.  
As I'm packing up I get that same feeling from before but I brush it off. I'm just being paranoid with all the extra security.

I have an appointment with John tonight. It's been helpful talking through my feelings. Christian has been great in supporting me. He looks after the twins while I'm in town. Once I get home we have a relaxing bath and I let him know how every thing went. We have grown as a family and as a couple. As of tonight John has told me that I no longer need the medication. I haven't been taking it for over a week and I feel better knowing I can now handle my life.

I've started working from home. I won't be heading to the office but I'm starting to read manuscripts and the editors are conducting the interviews on my behalf. To have some adult brain activity is a welcome relief.

About a month ago, we started getting intimate, starting with vanilla and working our way back to kinky. I decided that I wanted to push my limits and to say Christian was excited would be an understatement.  
I trust him with my heart, body and soul. Some of the things that were hard limits for me when I first met him, I'm willing to try for him.

I know he says he doesn't need this but when he is dominant Christian and in control, I can't help but be aroused. I've increased my sessions with Claude so I can try more difficult scenes. My strength is increasing and perhaps by Christmas time I might be ready for something that will be suspenseful.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you for everyone reviewing. Love to read your thoughts.

Enjoy this Christmas chapter. More drama coming in the next few chapters.

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 29

Christmas morning

After a very early wake up call from my husband we gather up the twins and make our way downstairs. This is their first Christmas and the rest of the family will be over shortly for brunch. I help Gail with the last minute preparations and the door bursts open. Elliot is dressed in a Santa suit carrying a bag full of presents. Gail and I can't help but giggle.

We all settle down around the tree and give each other presents. We did the secret Santa idea but we would donate money to that persons charity instead of giving to each other. The twins still got spoilt by everyone and I think we need to build another place just to store all the toys.

After all the festivities and food we all sit back and relax. I have organized the grandparents to babysit. I have told Grace that Christians present was too big to have here at the house and we need to head to town. Gail has prepared food for us and it's at Escala. This is going to take fifty by surprise.

In order to get him there I have several presents to give him over the next few hours for him to figure out.

I hand him his first small boxed present. He opens it and finds a card. It says...

This is a big deal. Too big to have at home.

"I'm intrigued, Mrs Grey. What are you up to?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Now you will just have to wait for your next clue until I have put the twins down for their nap."

"I'm sure I could get it out of you."

Damn body! He is skimming my jaw and neck with his teeth. He doesn't play fair.

"Behave," I admonish him. "You will have to control yourself until later."

He inhales sharply. I see his eyes darkening and I'm not sure if he is starting to figure it out yet. I hope not.

The twins are down and I approach him with another small present.  
He opens it and reads the card...

"R8, 146963, 1880."

He looks at me and his eyes are amused. He recognizes the numbers.  
I can see he is eager and twitching to get going.

"We just need to say goodbye to your parents and we can leave."

He grabs my hand and pulls me out of our bedroom dragging me downstairs to his parents. They are out the back taking in the view. We say good bye and that we will see them in the morning. We head back inside and Christian bends over and throws me over his shoulder. I get a swat on the backside as he walks towards the front door and towards the cars.

"What's that for?" I yelp.

"You're driving me crazy, woman."

I'm put back down on my feet, he opens the door and I slide into the seat. Christian gets in and starts the car. We are out of the gate and flying towards town at a quicker pace than normal. Jeez, someone is in a hurry.

"Are you going to tell me what my present is, Anastasia?" His tone is seductive and commanding.

Jeez if I wasn't married to this man my panting would be very embarrassing.

"No, sir," I say with a husky voice.

"What are you playing at?"

"Sir will just have to wait and see."

I hear him gasp and his eyes turn darker, colder. My dominate fifty is emerging. My heart is in my throat. I can't believe I'm going to do this and I hope he doesn't get mad at me.  
I know that when we arrive his next present is waiting just inside the great room.

Not before long we are pulling into Escala. As we ride the lift up there is that strange connection between us. I keep my head down as I know if I look into his eyes we aren't getting off this lift. I need all my energy for what I have planned.

We enter the great room and he looks at the box wrapped on the floor. I kneel down on the floor off to his side. He is looking at me then the box and does this several times.

"What's this Anastasia?"

I keep my head down and don't answer him. I'm waiting for his permission.

"Good girl. Look at me. Answer me Anastasia. What is this?"

"Your Christmas present sir. Open it."

I watch as he opens it and I hear him inhale sharply. I have put a few different lengths of rope and a gag in the box. Not knowing exactly which rope is suitable I thought I would put in a variety.

He looks at me to assess if I'm serious about what I'm suggesting.

"You want to be suspended and gagged?"

"Sir, I have been working out five days a week to build up my strength. I want to give you this...complete control."

He holds his hand out and I take it. I'm lead up to the playroom and he unlocks the door and we enter. I take my position and fifty prepares himself and what is needed. My heart is nearly jumping out of my throat and I'm so aroused.

"You will have to use hand signals for our safe words. When I hold your hand, one squeeze means you're okay, two squeezes means stop. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Come."

He suspends me in the playroom and works me over with the riding crop and floggers. I fall over the edge not once, not twice but three times, one flowing onto the next. He checks with me to make sure I'm fine. He takes me hard and being in ropes he is swinging me away and towards him, building up momentum and I fall over the edge with Christian shouting out my name. I feel him lowering me to the floor and untying the ropes and removing the ball gag. The next I know I'm waking up in his arms on the big red bed.

"Ana, you always manage to surprise me. I love you so much. That was indescribable. Complete control and trust. How can I ever thank you?"

"I'm happy I could do this for you, Christian. I love and trust you implicitly. Can we do this another time?"

"Oh Ana, you're insatiable."

"You're the one that taught me. I just can't get enough of you, husband."

"And I you, wife"

We both drift of into a blissful sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Glad you guys enjoyed last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. Next chapter I'm preparing my sofa again to hide behind. More drama is installed. If you want a sneak peek let me know.

Thank you for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 30

Wow to say Christmas was great, New Years kicked in with several big O's. Our playtime didn't diminish due to two children, we managed to fit it into our busy routines.

I have been working from home for a while now and in the next week I will be heading in to the office for one day a week. Then depending on how that goes, I will slowly increase my days.

Just like Christian having Taylor with him every where he goes, Sawyer is with me every where I go. I trust him with my life. Sawyer makes sure I don't do anything that Christian would be unhappy about and he definitely makes sure I don't give him the slip. Jeez, you think he would get over that.

Mrs Jones has taken on looking after the children while I'm at work. We did suggest getting someone to look after the twins but she insisted that she wanted to do it. The other housekeeper will be taking on more of the household chores so Gail has time with the kids.

* * *

First day back at work and my day is full of meetings. Tell me why I wanted to come back to this...that's right I wanted to. I receive a text from Christian...

* Don't work too hard today. Love you and see you tonight.*

I would love to text him back, but another meeting has just started. By the time I'm out of the meeting it's 5:30pm and time to go home. I know Sawyer will be waiting for me and I'm thankful I don't have to drive home. I'm exhausted and I just want to relax.

I gather my belongings and head downstairs to meet Sawyer.  
I step outside Grey Publishing and notice Sawyer's not here yet. I pull my phone out to call him. I get this uneasy feeling like I'm being watched but can't see anyone. It's probably just fatigue. Sawyer answers his phone and informs me he is just around the corner. I hang up as I spot the car. He pulls up and before he's out to open the door I'm jumping into the car. He has a confused look on his face. I smile and he resumes driving. It will be nice to get home. I hear him advise Taylor I'm en route to home.

"Is Christian home yet?"

"Yes ma'am, just arrived. We should be another twenty minutes."

I can't wait to be in my husbands arms.

We drive down to the house and I'm out the car before Sawyer gets to it. I race inside and see my husband emerging from the kitchen. I cross to him and embrace him.

"What have I done to deserve this?"

"I love you and missed you today."

I need a stress relief and that will have to wait until later. I know I'm being paranoid, feeling like I'm being watched, maybe I should tell Christian. I'll take a mental note and if anything else happens I'll let him know otherwise he'll step up security and I don't want to handle that.

* * *

The months fly by and I have increased my days at work to three days. I have signed up some promising young authors. I decide to head down to the cafe down the street to grab some lunch. Normally my assistant would get me something but I need to stretch my legs and escape from the office.

As I walk to the cafe I'm pondering what to get Christian this year. His birthday is a month away and it gets harder each year to buy the guy that had everything a present.

I get a strange uneasy feeling. Not only does it feel like I'm being watched but followed as well. I know it's not Sawyer as he's walking just behind me about a meter or so. I slow start to scan around me but I'm not sure where to look. As I reach the cafe I dash inside. Sawyer follows me in and I can see he has a concerned look on his face.

"Ma'am. What is it?"

"Nothing, I just want to get lunch and get back."

I know he's not buying it but I don't want Christian finding out. I'm sure he will though, they are after all paid by Christian.

We return to the office and I sit down to enjoy lunch. Great my blackberry pings and I know who that will be. I roll my eyes as I retrieve it and read the email.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Twitching palm  
Date: 13 May 2013 12:45  
To: Anastasia Grey

Dearest Wife

I know you are rolling your eyes at me. Why do I have to find out from my security that something is wrong?  
Talk to me please! You know my main concern is your safety.  
I love you and want to keep you out of harm's way.

Christian Grey  
Worried and concerned CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holding Inc.

How does he know that I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I think he's psychic.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Please don't be mad.  
Date: 13 May 2013 12:58  
To: Christian Grey

My darling husband

Please stow your twitching palm. I'm sure it's nothing, I'm being paranoid. [Let's] not make something big out of nothing. We can talktonight. I have a meeting I need to attend.  
See you at home.

Ana x  
Paranoid editor, Grey Publishing.

* * *

After three meetings, I'm finally finished with work and Sawyer brings the car around. As I leave the building I accidentally bump into a man.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" I ask him. There's that strange feeling again.

"Yes, it's me who's sorry. I should have been looking where I was going."

Sawyer pulls up and gets out of the car. The man scrambles away in the other direction.

"Ma'am are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"Sawyer, it's fine. I bumped into him. Let's just go home."

"Yes Ma'am."

He opens the door and I climb into the car. I sit there thinking did I bump into him or was it he who bumped into me. I try replaying the scene in my mind but I wasn't really paying attention. All I was concentrating on was the talk waiting for me at home.

Before I know it we have pulled up outside our house. Jeez, when I'm not paying attention you get to your destination quicker.

I enter the house and hear Gail say that dinner is in ten minutes. Gives me enough time to change into comfortable clothing.

We all sit down for dinner and we have the twins between us chewing on veggie sticks.

"Are you going to tell me about your day, Mrs Grey?"

"I'm sure it's nothing, Mr Grey. Just your wife being paranoid. I'm sure everyone looks at me when they see me. Being married to you, everyone's probably thinking why her?"

"Ana, don't think that. I would only want you. No one else could replace you. I'm still concerned that you think someone is watching you."

How does he do that? Read my mind. I'm just being silly.

"Please, Christian. Don't up security. I have Sawyer. He goes everywhere I go. Please I don't want an entourage."

"I won't up security yet on the proviso that Sawyer is with you at all times. He will walk you to your office and be there when you walk out. You will accompany him to the car. No more waiting outside your office. Do we have an understanding?"

Jeez there's my controlling fifty. I'm about to roll my eyes and I see his eyebrow arch up, daring me.

"Stow your twitching palm. Yes, I understand. Are you happy?"

"I would be happier if I could use my twitching palm but yes I am."

"Perhaps... Later tonight you can be happier?"

He inhales sharply and his eyes darken with lust, "Oh I may have to take you up on that."

My inside clench delightfully and I can't wait for bedtime. I polish my dinner off quickly, Christian is trying not to laugh at my anticipation.  
"I'll take the twins up to get ready for bed," I say too hastily. Now my husband is holding his laugh back but his smile is giving him away.

As I enter our bedroom fifty is sitting on our bed reading a paper. He moves to the end of the bed and looks at me.

"I think you need to lose some of your clothing. Take them off slowly."

I do as I'm told. I have no qualms doing this. Once undressed I go and stand next to him.

"What do you want?"

"Spank me, sir"

He pulls me over his lap and proceeds to spank me twelve times and then enters me hard. This is just the perfect stress relief. We fall over the edge together.

"How was your day?"

"It was the same, meetings with writers, other editors but my day improved significantly in the last hour. Certainly the best part of the day."

"We aim to please, Mrs Grey. Let's take a bath."

We have a relaxing bath and then I curl up next to him on our bed. I dream of my babies, spanking and Christian and...who is that man?


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for all your reviews, over 400 you guys are awesome. Next chapter we have Christian's point of view. I re read the trilogy to try and stay as accurately as I can. Then I remembered someone else was mentioned and I needed to explore this. Let's see if you guys can figure out who this person is?

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 31

The next two weeks are uneventful.  
I still have an uneasy feeling that I'm being watched. I look around every time but don't notice anyone being suspicious.

I have organized Mia to arrange a party for Christian at the mile high club. With the great views and wonderful memories he [may be] able to fulfill one of those fantasies he told me about...the restroom...only if he's a good boy. I smile at that memory.

His parents are going to take the children for us and we can stay and enjoy the party. This is part of his surprise and it's been fun making sure he doesn't find out about it.

* * *

It's five days until Christian's birthday and I'm still stumped at what I should get him. I know he enjoys his time in the playroom and we will definitely be visiting Escala sometime during his day. I also have to convince him to have dinner with the children and me at the club. Not sure how that will work but I still have a few days to come up with ideas.

Christian has already left for the office after a nice wake up call he gave me earlier.

The twins don't usually sleep in this late and I decide to go check on them. They don't seem to be themselves today. I feel their heads and they feel hot. I get them up and try giving them something to drink but within thirty minutes both of them have brought the milk back up.

I call the doctor's and manage to get an appointment for them. Sawyer has called the security entourage to check the office before we arrive. There is one private car park left and it has been secured for our arrival. I put the twins in their seats and we head off. I text Christian to let him know what's happening.

* Twins are sick. Heading to doctor's. Will let you know how it goes.*

I receive a text back.

*Okay, I would come but I'm stuck in a meeting. Let me know what the doctor says. Laters baby.*

I smile. He is such a great dad. I know he would be here in a heart beat. We arrive and head to the private car park level. Sawyer accompanies us to the office. We see the doctor and it seems that both children have tonsillitis. We head back downstairs and Sawyer orders the entourage to head home as we are right behind them. We are about to head towards the car when I realize I've left the scripts at reception.

"Sawyer, can you take the twins to the car I will only be a minute."

"Yes Ma'am."

I run back upstairs to get the scripts and head back down towards the car park. As I enter the level we are parked on I start towards the car. I get an uneasy feeling and wonder why the twins aren't in the car. I reach the end of the car and see the door is opened. I walk around and see Sawyer unconscious on the ground. My eyes widen in shock just as I'm grabbed from behind. I start to struggle and fight knowing I have to protect my babies. He has one arm around my neck and the other is shoved into my back. I can feel something cold slicing through my shirt. I realize it's a knife. I remember what Ray has taught me as I prepare to defend my family. He must sense that I'm about to fight him and he pushes the knife into my back. I scream out in fear and try to regain my composure.

I hear a voice next to my ear.

"Keep struggling and I might have to bring the kids with us. Would be such a pity if something happened to them. You would have no one to blame but yourself."

"No, please leave them alone. Take me but leave them alone."

He turns me to face my children. They are both sleeping peacefully unaware of what is happening around them. I hope Christian finds them soon. I try and fight to get to them but he covers my mouth with a cloth. I'm grabbing at his arms and trying to get the cloth away from my mouth. Everything starts to get fuzzy, turning into blackness. My babies!

* * *

I wake in a room with very little light. My hands are tied behind my back and my feet are tied as well. He's even gagged me. Crap! I don't know where I am or if my handbag made it with I hope it did. At least my stalker fifty could find me. How long have I been out of it? I can't even tell if it's day or night.

I try to sit up and after a bit of a struggle I manage to to partially sit up against the pillows on the mattress. I can hear a voice beyond the door. It's coming and going. My guess is that the person is pacing. The voice stops and the door is being unlocked. The man enters with a smile on his face. I've seen this face before. But where?

He approaches me and I'm trying to wiggle away from him. He grabs my hair roughly and yanks it towards him.

"Keep quiet and I'll take this off you. I don't want any trouble. I would hate to scuff you up more than what I have already but I will do what is necessary to get my life back. I'll make him pay for what he did. I need to give him an incentive to listen when I call."

He takes his knife out turns me over onto my front and cuts my shirt where he cut me. He then cuts a lock of my hair. He grabs an old Polaroid camera, rolls me back onto my back and takes a photo.

"Perfect! This should get your husband's attention."

He leans over and removes the gag.

I remember where I saw him. I bumped into him outside my office. I wasn't being paranoid. Fifty is going to be pissed with me.

"Who are you?"


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you for all your reviews and PM's. The next chapter is back to Ana being held captive. To a few of you who are concerned there is no rape in this story. I couldn't do that. Some concern over her shirt from previous chapter it was a small piece he cut from the back of the shirt. Hope I cleared up some questions. I am starting to try and write a few more chapters for my other story My Secret Life. So I may only update every second day. I chose the town as this is where I live in Australia and thought it was funny when I look at my map app that there was the same naming town.

Thanks for being my beta and helping me determine $$$$.

* * *

Chapter 32

Christian's point of view.

It's been an hour since Ana sent me the text. Surely the doctors appointment is finished by now. I call her phone...no answer. I send her a text...no response. I give her another ten minutes and try again. Damn! Why doesn't she answer? After two more phone calls and texts. I call Taylor into my office. As I'm waiting for him to arrive I call the doctors office. Ana had left twenty minutes ago. Taylor walks in.

"Track Ana's and Sawyers phones and the car. I want to know where they are NOW!"

Taylor starts the tracking as we head towards my car. Ana knows I worry, if I find she has just forgotten to answer her phone so help me... Taylor pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Sir, I've tracked Sawyers phone and the car. We can be there in under ten minutes."

We get in my car and Taylor speeds off.

"Where are they?"

"Sir, they are still at the doctor's office. My guess is the private parking level."

It's the longest ten minutes in my life. We enter the code and proceed to where the car is located. Before Taylor has even stopped I'm out of the car racing towards the other car. I can hear crying and my heart breaks. My children. I round the car and see Sawyer unconscious on the ground and the twins crying in their pram. Where's Ana?

Taylor is calling for an ambulance and checking on Sawyer. He has told me there is no major injuries but he needs to get checked by a doctor.

I'm hugging my children to calm them down. I look to Taylor and he has a worried look on his face.

"Where's Ana?"

"Sir, I'm unable to track her cell. It's like it's being blocked. I can't locate exactly where she is. Sorry, sir."

Why Ana? I know Hyde is still in prison. Elena!

"Taylor, get Prescott and Ryan to check Elena's place. I'm taking my children to my parents house. Keep me informed."

"Yes sir."

I place my children into the car and Taylor takes my car to Elena's.  
I couldn't live if anything happens to Ana. I drive as fast as I can to my parents house. Half way there my phone rings.

"Grey."

"Sir. We have checked Elena's. We found her tied up and beaten. No clues to who has done this. We have searched her home and there is no sign of Ana. An ambulance is on its way to take her to hospital."

"Did you ask her...?"

"She's unconscious at the moment. I have Prescott and Ryan heading to the hospital to keep an eye on them."

"Keep me informed."

I hang up and I'm nearing my parents house. I see my parents coming out to greet me and once I pull up I'm out and embracing my mom.

"Someone's taken Ana."

I hear them both gasp.

"The children?" My mom asks.

"In the car. They knocked Sawyer out and left the children in the pram. All I can think of is that Ana sacrificed herself to protect the children. After the last time I wouldn't doubt it. I know she wouldn't leave me. What am I going to do? I want to find her but I don't want to leave the children."

"Oh Christian. Can you track her? Find out where she is?"

"Taylor's tried but her cell is being blocked. They have thirty minutes head start. They could be anywhere."

"Let's hope not too far," Carrick says.

"Come Christian, let's get the children inside and settled."

"Okay mom."

We take the children in and I realize I still don't know what's wrong with them. I phone the doctors and they advise me that they have tonsillitis and need antibiotics. I call Taylor.

"Taylor...can you pick up antibiotics on your way over here... Thanks."

"Look darling, stay here so we can help you with the children. Then we can come up with a plan."

"Thanks mom."

After we get the children settled for an afternoon nap, I'm downstairs pacing, running my hands through my hair. I hate not having control.

"Why haven't we heard from anyone yet, dad?"

"Give it time son."

* * *

Taylor arrived a short time ago with the medicine. We still haven't heard anything and it's driving me crazy. To think I was thinking of punishing her for not answering her phone... how could I, I feel guilty thinking about it now. I won't jump to that decision again so quickly.

* * *

It's been nearly twenty four hours since Ana's been gone. There is a knock at my parents door and it's Mrs Jones. She's not looking to good and is holding a package.

"Sir, I found this at the gate. I thought I'd bring it over straight away."

"Thank you."

"Mom, Dad, I need you in here."

They enter and see the box. They watch me open the box and as I look into the box I feel the life drain out of me. No! Ana! I see a picture of her tied and gagged, there's a piece of her shirt with blood on it and some of her hair. I sink to the floor with my head in my hands.

"Son, what is it?"

I can't answer him and he moves to look into the box.

"For the love of God. Christian, there's a note under the picture."

I'm back on my feet grabbing it from my dad. It says...

* * *

Grey,

Thought I'd send you an incentive. Did I get your attention? Ana will remain alive and unharmed if you follow all instructions. Any deviation and you won't get her back in one piece. Be thankful that I don't have your children too.

First, don't involve the police. Knowing you, you probably haven't even phoned them yet.

Secondly, I will be in contact with you shortly for the next stage of my plan. Keep your phone on you.

Until we talk.

* * *

I'm boiling mad now. How dare he threaten me. I don't care what it takes but I'll do anything to get Ana back unharmed.

All I can do is wait now. I have received a call from the hospital that Sawyer is awake. Elena has woken but is not talking. Taylor and I head to the hospital while Mom and Dad look after Teddy and Phoebe.

We reach the hospital and can hear shouting coming from Sawyer's room.

"I need to leave. I have to find Mrs Grey."

The doctor is telling him he needs to stay another night. He realizes that Taylor and I are in the room.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I don't know who hit me. I was about to put the twins in the car then nothing. I need to find her. It's my responsibility to look after her."

"Sawyer, you're not at fault."

"Doctor, if I promise he will rest can he leave with us?"

"Yes, but he needs to take it easy."

We all head back to Bellevue and Grace has a room prepared for Sawyer.

I haven't slept much as I lie worrying about Ana. Is she being treated right? God I hope they haven't touched her. I will kill him if he does.

My phone rings and I'm wide awake.

"Ana?"

"No, but she is behaving herself, for now."

"I want to talk to her."

"I want you to follow instructions. You will deposit one hundred million dollars into my Swiss account. The account name is freedom1220. Once I receive confirmation that the money is there you will receive your next set of instructions."

"I want to talk to her."

"As soon as I see the money in my account I'll let you talk to her."

Argh! He hung up.

"Any way of tracking him Taylor?"

"Not yet sir but we are working on it."

"WORK FASTER!"

I hate yelling at Taylor. It's not his fault. I can't control this situation, it's driving me insane.

"Andrea, transfer one hundred million into account freedom1220 NOW!"

I know Andrea will do it straight away. Now I just have to wait to hear from him.

It's coming onto three days. The children aren't settling, they know mommy isn't around. I spend as much time with them as I can. They need stability and everyone has been here supporting me, helping with the twins.

Ana's parents have been informed and are staying at the Fairmont Olympic. They didn't want to impose.  
Finally my phone rings.

"Well you can follow instructions. Now for your next one. I want a private jet waiting at sea tec airport, cleared and ready for take off. I will pilot it, myself."

"I. Want. To. Talk. To. My. Wife," I say between gritted teeth trying to hold my anger in.

"I said I would let you."

"Ana, baby. I love you. I'm coming for you. Hold in there."

All I hear is mumbling "Chhrrnn."

"I said I wanted to talk to my wife."

"You did. I didn't say she would be able to talk back. Get your next instruction completed otherwise I might have to fuck her up."

Beep beep beep... Argh! He hung up again.

"Taylor, buy a jet and have it at sea tec ready for departure. I don't care what the jet costs. Make it happen."

A few hours later the jet is ready and waiting. Knowing that bastard he will wait the full day again.

Day four. I receive a call from him. He will be boarding the plane shortly and if he's tracked he won't tell me where Ana is. He will phone when he reaches his destination. All I can do is pray she is alright and await his call.

Day five and all my security are on alert. We depart my parents' house and head in to town. I just want to be close incase she is still there somewhere. The one thing I want for my birthday today is my wife back safely by my side.

My phone rings and I answer it on speaker.

"You can follow instructions. Elena was right. You do as your told. You will find your wife at 7535 135th Ave SE, Newcastle. Have a nice life."

Phone disconnects and we are heading towards Newcastle, Taylor calls all security informing them of the location. I know now who it was but I'll deal with him later. Right now I need to get to Ana.

We arrive and the place is run down.

"ANA! ANA!"

I go from room to room.

"Sir, in here," I hear Taylor calling to me.

I run to the door and there's my beautiful wife lying on a mattress, her eyes are closed and she's gagged. I race to her side and take the gag off.

"Ana, baby. Open your eyes. Please don't leave me. Open you eyes."

I cradle her in my arms and I hear a very faint word across her lips and it melts my heart...

"Christian..."


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you for all your reviews. I want to get to know where all you guys are from. So if you leave me a review let me know which country your from? Being based in Australia, if I post in the evening here USA is asleep or in very early hours of the morning.

Glad everyone is enjoying it. I am deciding if I should be trying to finish this story. Let me know what you guys think?

Thanks again Without her there would be minor mistake.

* * *

Previously ... In chapter 31

"Who are you?"

* * *

Chapter 33

"Some one who wants payback."

"Where are my children?"

"I'd say that your husband has already found them."

At least I know my babies are safe. All I have to do is try to get out of here. I don't want to think how fifty handled that package of the photo, my shirt and hair. I know his family will support him.

"Can you loosen the ropes they're hurting me?"

"I don't think so. Your friend Hyde told me about you. I'm not taking any chances."

I gasp when I hear Jack's name. I recoil and he starts to laugh.

"Oh, he's not here unfortunately, he sends his regards though. I did tell him I would do this for him..."

Before I know it I'm doubled over from the kick to my ribs. Pretty sure I heard a crack. I start to scream and he is on me trying to gag me again. I manage to bite his hand and he punches me in the face. Everything is starting to get fuzzy again and I feel the gag being tied. I fight as much as I can, my eyes widen in horror as I feel a needle being pushed into my arm. Blackness claims me.

* * *

I regain consciousness and have no idea what day or time it is. There is a glass of water with a straw in it sitting on the floor. I'm so thirsty I could drink more than that but I refrain. I hesitate about what is actually in the glass. I am not taking any risks.

I can hear him pacing outside talking again. The door opens and he enters still on the phone. I'm still gagged and he has the knife pulled and pointing in my direction. I know that this is to tell me to behave.

He says into the phone..  
"I said I would let you."

He holds the phone to my ear and I can hear Christian's voice. He sounds panicky and there is the hint of anger too.

"Ana, baby. I love you. I'm coming for you. Hold in there."

I wish I could tell him I'm fine but all I can do is mumble ..."Chhrrnn."

It breaks my heart as he pulls the phone away. Please Christian find me. I slump down further into the mattress trying to fight back tears. I don't want to cry in front of him. As he starts to leave the room I hear him say to Christian...

"You did. I didn't say she would be able to talk back. Get your next instruction completed otherwise I might have to fuck her up."

Oh no! I'm fifty's. No one else's. I start to get panicky but my fears for the time being are laid to rest as he relocks the door leaving me alone.

He returns later...  
"Well your husband is following the instructions. Elena did say he was good at following orders. He must really want you back considering how much money he has just paid for you. He's also getting a jet ready for me. Things need to be sorted before departure."

He turns and leaves me alone. I don't think fifty or I could survive if he takes me with him. Oh please don't take me. I want to see my babies again. I can imagine how much he would pay considering a dance cost him one hundred thousand. I break down and cry.

My heart is hurting, I just want this to be over. I'm starting to feel fatigued. I haven't had any food and I'm sure it's on purpose. He wants me weak. I really could use a drink but still don't want to risk it. I fall into a restless sleep. I dream of my husband and children playing in the park. I just want to stay in this dreamland.

* * *

I struggle to wake up as my body weakens from malnutrition. I hear him approaching and I try to seem alert. I feel my eyelids dropping.

The next thing I know I've been kicked and my eyes fly open in pain.

"I'm about to leave but we can't have anyone finding you."

He pulls out a needle and it's futile to struggle as I have no strength left. I wince as he injects me again. I feel the fluid spread through my body as I succumb to unconsciousness again.  
Nothing but blackness. I can't even get back to my dreamland.

* * *

I'm still groggy, but I swear I can hear my name. I try to wake but it's impossible. I can hear more than one voice...why can't I get up...stupid drugs.

I feel someone cradling me. I hear the voice again...

"Ana, baby. Open your eyes. Please don't leave me. Open your eyes."

My voice is very faint, "Christian..."  
I succumb back into darkness.


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks for all your comments. It was great to read where you guys are located. My other story - My Secret Life is coming along nicely. I will still update this story but unfortunately it won't be everyday. Hope you guys can understand. If you like this story please try My Secret Life. This is the first original story I have written.

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 34

Christian's point of view.

Ana passes out in my arms. My rage is boiling over and if I get my hands on Linc he's...

"Sir, an ambulance is minutes away. I thought it was best to call one as Ana seems to be in a bad way . Don't move her too much until they check her out."

All I can do is nod my head and cradle her in my arms. She's a mess. She's lost weight. I pray she will be alright.

The ambulance arrives and they bring a stretcher in. I gently pick her up and hear a whimper escape her lips. I lay her down and the EMTs check her vitals.

"Mr Grey, we need to get her to hospital. You can meet us there."

"I'm not leaving my wife's side," I give them my CEO look and they shrug and start to take Ana out. I climb into the back of the ambulance and hold her hand.

They rush us to the hospital and by the time we get there they have started an IV line. Medical jargon and orders are being issued and all I can concentrate on is Ana's face.

* * *

After all the tests are done, Ana is admitted and I have a private suite organized for her. She looks so peaceful laying there. What a birthday! This would have to be the best present I can ever receive. Ana back where she belongs. I have no doubt that it will take all of us a while to get over this ordeal, Ana especially.

I sit by her bed holding her arm. The doctor said that it will take some time for the drugs to leave her system. With Ana being malnourished and badly dehydrated it will take a while for it to be flushed out of her body. They have an IV and heart monitor attached to her. She sustained two broken ribs, bruising and swelling.

Mom brings the children in to visit. I thought maybe hearing them will help Ana wake up. Mom has informed me of what Ana had planned for today. My beautiful wife is always full of surprises. After an hour, the children are getting bored so I kiss them and they head back with mom.

The nurses bring me in dinner but I can't let go of her hands. I hate food going to waste but there are exceptions.

Ana's color is improving and I'm hopeful she will wake soon.  
Sawyer has been outside her room since we arrived at the hospital and he followed the ambulance. He wasn't letting her out of his sight.

It's getting on to just after ten at night and I hear a very faint voice...

"Christian."

I softly squeeze her hand. Ana is trying to move.

"Ana, baby. You're safe. You're in the hospital baby. Don't move, you need to rest."

Ana opens her eyes and looks at me. Silent tears follow down her face and I lean in to kiss her lightly. She raises her other hand and wraps it around my neck holding on to me. Our foreheads are touching and we relish in this moment together, thankful we have each other.

Her voice is so soft, "What day is it?"

"It's the 18th of June."

Her eyes widen in shock and fresh tears fall as she realizes what day it is.

"Hush now. Don't cry. I know what you had planned but this is the best present or party I could ever have, you waking up. "

"Oh Christian, I'm sorry. How many days?"

"Five."

Her face drops and I cuddle her as gently as I can. I know she will put the blame on herself. I'm not angry with her. I should have increased security when she asked me not to. I won't second guess my decision again. Anything that's remotely suspicious I'll automatically increase security to protect what's mine.

Ana's hand starts to slowly fall back to bed and I know she's fallen asleep. I kiss her forehead and resume my seat next to her.

Sometime later I'm pulled out of my sleep by Ana screaming.

"Ana, Ana, open your eyes. You're safe. I'm here."

She slowly starts to wake and holds on to my arms. Her heart is racing and her breathing has accelerated. I gently move her across the bed, kick my shoes off and climb in behind her.  
I hold her in my arms telling her she is safe. Her heartbeat and breathing slows and not before long she's asleep again.

Having not had much sleep in the last five days it doesn't take long before I fall asleep.

* * *

I'm sleeping and I feel Ana struggling in my arms. Her voice is getting stronger, louder and I know she must be having a nightmare

She starts screaming, "Please don't take my children, take me."

"Ana, please wake up. You're having a nightmare. The children are fine. Please wake up."

I feel her breathing relax and she starts to cry as she opens her eyes and looks around.

"You're safe, Ana. I'm here baby. Mom is bringing the children by tomorrow. It's late and you need to rest."

"Oh Christian, I...um...don't know..."

"Hush now, when you are ready we can talk but you need to rest and regain your strength. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

Ana rolls over and snuggles into my chest. I feel her inhale and I know she is taking comfort in me. I do the same to her and it's a calming effect. Her hands are fisted into my shirt like she is hanging on for dear life. I slowly and softly caress her face and I feel her hands relax. Her breathing shallows out and she is once again asleep in my arms.

I whisper to her, "You are my life, my everything. I love you."


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks for all your reviews. Everything will be explained over the next few chapters as the story comes to an end. I have enjoyed this story but I would really love to concentrate on mine. Perhaps maybe some one shot POV from other characters. How much can I put these two through, they deserve a happy ending.

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 35

I wake in Christian's arms. It's great to be home. I never want to leave these arms again. I snuggle in against his chest and inhale. God he smells good. I feel his arms hug me tighter and I whimper as my ribs start to hurt.

"Oh god Ana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm fine. They just hurt a little."

I gaze up at his face and my eyes meet his. We lock gazes and just stare at each other. I think we just need that reassurance that we're together. The only thing that pulls our attention is a knock on the door. We both turn our heads as Taylor enters carrying breakfast and several bags. At least it's not hospital food. Christian's breakfast looks more appealing. I'm forced into having lite meals until my body can handle more substantial meals. Knowing Taylor, he has brought both us clothes to change into.

I'm just glad to be able to eat something after not eating for five days. I can't believe that's how long I was there. I had no concept of time.  
I really would love a shower and I bite my lip in contemplation.

"Ana, you know what that does to me. What are you thinking?"

"I would really love a shower."

"I don't think you could stand that long. Besides this suite does have a bath. Would you like me to run one for you?"

"Yes please. Can you join me?"

"As much as I would love to, it's a one person bath."

Christian gets up and heads into the bathroom and starts the water. I lay back and relax while I wait. I hear a voice calling to me.

"Ana, do you still want a bath?"

"Mmm, love one," I say with my eyes closed. Jeez I'm so exhausted. I open my eyes and fifty has the biggest smile on his face.

"I'll carry you in and help you, just in case you decide to fall asleep."

"Sounds great."

Christian helps me undress and lowers me into the bath. He helps wash my hair and body. He is so caring. After I'm finished he helps dry me and then I put on sweatpants and on of his shirts I like to wear to bed.  
He helps me back into bed. There's another knock on the door and Grace enters with my babies.

I'm so glad they are fine. Christian tells me that he tracked Sawyer's phone and found him with the twins. The twins apparently missed me but were good for their daddy.  
I get to hold them one at a time as I'm still weak and very sore. I'm just glad we are back together as a family.

Grace is happy that I'm back safe and a short time later leaves with the children so I can get rest. I close my eyes and start to relax into sleep. I don't know how long I'm asleep but I slowly wake to soft voices talking and I keep me eyes shut so I can listen.

"Sir, Elena didn't want to talk to Prescott when she woke. Shortly after that she discharged herself. By the time Prescott caught up to her she was boarding a plane to Australia. We have set up measures to keep track of her. If she meets up with Linc, we will know."

"Thank you Taylor. That will be all for now."

I hear Taylor leave the room and I pretend that I'm starting to wake. I open my eyes and see that I haven't fooled fifty.

"How much did you hear of that?"

"Just the last part about...Elena," I say her name in disgust.

"So let me guess. The man, he was her ex?"

"Yes. Not sure you could say ex. Maybe they are back together?"

"Why was Elena in hospital?"

"Prescott and Ryan found her tied and beaten. Now I think it was a ruse. Don't worry, my team will find them and they will rot in prison for a very long time."

"How much did you pay him?"

"It doesn't matter, Ana. I would give up everything for you."

"How much, Christian?" I say with all the strength I have.

He whispers, "One hundred million."

I inhale sharply and I think I'm going to be sick. I know how much he earns and it's like pocket change to him.

"Oh...the jet...you bought that too."

"Yes. I didn't want to give him any excuse to harm you. Though he did hurt you, at least he didn't touch you."

"How can you be so sure."

"The doctor's checked you over and considering you were still full clothed, they gave you the all clear."

"I don't remember much. I kept dozing in and out and he injected me with something."

"Yes. He used a drug to keep you unconscious so people wouldn't hear you. That and you being very dehydrated, it's taking longer for the drug to leave your system. By tonight you should start feeling like yourself again. Once the doctor is happy with your vitals and food intake you can come home."

"When will that be?"

"In a day or two. If you behave and do as you're told, sooner I hope. The children and I have missed you."

I have family members come and go throughout the day. It's nice to see Carla and Ray even under these circumstances. They will be staying for a few more days then they have to head home. They are happy that I'm back and on the mend.

It doesn't take long before it's night and time to sleep. I'm apprehensive as I don't want to have nightmares.  
The nurses have brought a roll out bed in for Christian. I don't think they liked him sharing my bed. If I get my way he won't be using that bed.

Christian comes back in from the bathroom in his sweatpants that hang nicely on his hips. I scoot over and pat the bed. Without a look at the other bed he climbs up and holds me to his chest.

I lay awake in his arms fighting sleep.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to sleep. I don't want to have the nightmares."

"You need to sleep. I'm here to keep you safe. Before I met you I had nightmares all the time. They disappeared when I slept with you next to me. Perhaps it will be the same for you."

"I hope so."

"Sleep, Ana."

His voice is commanding and my body response to his voice.

I still wake in the night with those dreams and Christian is there supporting me through my difficult time. I think I might need to see Flynn but I'm going to wait until we are home.

By day three, I'm allowed to go home. I have to stay rested and not do too much work for at least two weeks. I have to let my body heal.

I inform Christian that I need to talk to Flynn about the dreams and that I would like him to be with me.

"Anything for you Ana. I'll organize a time." He tells me as I'm wheeled out towards the car to go home.


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks for all your reviews. As you all told me where you guys are I thought you could discover our little oasis here in Australia. More importantly they are coming to my home town. Next chapter they head 'Down Under'. Lucky us Aussies.

Thought I'd post another chapter. You guys rock with all your comments.

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 36

Home. Wasn't sure if I'd see it again. As we pulled up tears start to follow from my eyes at the sight before me. Grace and Carrick standing there holding the twins. Christian notices my tears and pulls me into a gentle embrace.

"Hey, don't cry."

"I'm just happy to be home. I love you and our children."

"Let's not keep them waiting. They miss their mommy."

Christian helps me out of the car and into the house. Once I'm seated the children crawl over to me, Christian picks them up and places them on my lap. I inhale their scent and I know I'm home.

Christian and his dad have conveniently moved to the kitchen to talk. I'm trying to listen but Grace is talking to me. What did she say?

"I'm glad to be home, Grace." Hopefully that makes sense from what she was talking about. I glance up from the children to her and I know it doesn't.

"You have a lot on your mind. Just relax and enjoy your family. If there is anything we can do to help, please let us know."

"Thank you, Grace."

"We should be going so you can have some family time." Carrick announces.

I know Christian has probably asked him to do something and he wants to make a move.

"Thank you both for helping Christian and the twins."

"No problem, Ana. Take care and rest. See you son, I'll talk to you soon."

"Thanks Dad."

I'm not going to ruin family time and I decide I'll ask fifty about this later. We sit down and play with Teddy and Phoebe. It's hard to believe they're nearly one. We will need to plan a party for them. We have lunch overlooking the sound and shortly after we put the twins down for their nap.

I convince Christian to lay down with me. There is no way I'm waiting as long as I did the last time to be intimate with my husband. I lay facing my husband and I grab his shirt to pull him closer. He obliges and I lean in to kiss him. It starts of lightly and I slowly increase its intensity. My other hand has found its way into his hair so I can anchor him to me.

"No Ana!" He manages to say between kisses.

"Why? I need this. I want you. You won't hurt me." I try to pull him onto me. "Argh."

"See. You can't Ana."

If I can't be on the bottom then perhaps on top. I start to push fifty, trying to get him to roll onto his back. He allows me to push him as I lay on top. This will work.

"You're insatiable, Mrs Grey."

"You love it, Mr Grey."

It doesn't take long before we both fall over the edge. We cuddle into each other and drift off to sleep.  
...I'm fighting an arm...can't breathe...being tied and gagged...I start to scream...  
I feel my body being shaken.

"Ana, wake up."

"Christian," I hold him like my life depends on it.

"Sorry, Ana. I was down stairs with the twins. They woke and you looked so peaceful. I thought I'd let you rest."

"It's okay. You can't be with me all the time."

"I've called Flynn and he will be here in the morning. Let's go for a walk in the meadow."

"Sounds great."

We head down stairs and pick Teddy and Phoebe up and walk hand in hand to our meadow. We have placed a small swing set and sandpit for the children to play in and several chairs to relax under a tree.

We return a short time later for dinner and to get the children ready for bed. It's Gail's day off and she has left food to be reheated. As I'm preparing to reheat the food Taylor walks in.

"Sir, we have a location." He looks to Christian then to me. I can tell fifty is debating whether I should hear this. The children are playing in the lounge area and won't understand what's being said. I'm pleading fifty with my eyes. I want to know and he knows I'll only get it out if him later.

Fifty shrugs and Taylor continues.

"Elena has been tracked to Australia. One of our guys has managed to follow her and she has met up with Linc. They are currently in a small town located just on the outskirts of Newcastle. The jet was ditched in Japan. We can arrange for it to be sold or brought back?"

"Organize for it to be sold. I want to know there whereabouts at all times and prepare the jet. We are going on a trip." Taylor leaves, I presume to start preparations.

"I don't want you to leave," I walk to fifty and hold him. I'm trembling. I don't want our family apart. Not now.

"Can't you send someone else?"

"No, Ana. They are going to get what's coming to them. They will not hurt my family again ."

"I don't think I'll cope if you're not here."

"How about we leave in a day or two. That way you can see Flynn and we can organize passports for Teddy and Phoebe so they can come too."

"Really? Bring the whole family?"

"Yes, Ana. I don't think I want you out of my sight either."

We stand there holding each other and I feel like everything is right in this world at the moment. Bitch troll and her husband will get what's coming to them. I can imagine the security detail that we will have with us.

Christian phones Taylor and informs him that we will need the bigger jet that holds more people and can fly greater distances. Why aren't I surprised that he has more than one jet.

"Why such a big jet?"

"Well we are taking the family including Mom and Dad and security. I thought the bigger jet would be easier."

"Always full of surprises, Mr Grey."

"We aim to please, Mrs Grey. How about some dinner."

We eat dinner and get the children ready for bed. Knowing Christian it won't take him long to organize passports and then we are out of here. Maybe we can have a family holiday after we take care of business.


	37. Chapter 37

We head to my country in this chapter. All information on these places are accurate. This is my stomping grounds. Can anyone guess who this women is? Let me know if you can figure it out.

Thanks for all your reviews. Over 500. That's awesome you guys.

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 37

The next morning Dr Flynn comes over to talk. I tell him that I have nightmares about being taken.  
He tells me that it's normal and should subside over the next few months. Talking to Christian when they happen will alleviate my fears. If I need to phone him while we are away I can.

After he leaves I'm packing clothes for our trip. Both Christian's parents are accompanying us as well as Taylor, Sawyer, Prescott, Ryan and six other security personal. Not to mention the two already tracking Linc and Elena. I managed to convince Christian to rehire Prescott and she has been invaluable, I trust her.

I don't question Christian's control over our security anymore. He could have another five security personal accompany us and I still wouldn't argue. After my five day absence I don't want anything happening to keep this family apart.

We are leaving mid afternoon as it will take between sixteen and seventeen hours to fly to Australia. This way the children can sleep on the plane. Having the grandparents along will be helpful.

Christian checks in with the security personal who are tracking them and they are still hiding out near Newcastle in a place called Wallsend. We have been advised that we can land at Newcastle airport and then it's a thirty minute drive. There will be three 200 series Toyota Landcruisers waiting at the airport with baby seats in two of them.

We board the jet and head for Australia.

* * *

Sixteen and a half hours later we finally arrive. Taylor and Sawyer will be in our car, Prescott and Ryan will be with his parents and the rest of the detail will be in the third car.  
Christian has booked the entire top floor of the Crowne Plaza in Newcastle for us and the floor below is for the security detail.

It's a beautiful hotel overlooking the harbor. Certainly going to be fun exploring this country.

Christian is planning on storming in on Linc and Elena when they least expect it. I wish I could be there to see it happen but I don't want to see him again.

* * *

The security detail has been monitoring phone calls from Linc and they still are unaware that we are here. They know the whereabouts of them at all times. They have been using the money that Christian wired to Linc but every cent is being tracked. I overheard Taylor telling Christian that they have chartered a private scenic flight tour. Christian told Taylor to take care of things. I could here them coming towards the door so I quickly retreated before being caught.

We all take in the sights of Newcastle. Christian organizes a private dinner at Fort Scratchley, overlooking the ocean.  
We took the children to Oakvale farm where we got to feed kangaroos and even milked a cow.

We had a lovely cruise around Nelsons Bay and saw dolphins and humpback whales. When we return to the hotel the evening news is on and the headline catches my husbands attention...

"Tonight, a light aircraft has crashed in the Hunter Valley. Witnesses say that the aircraft was having difficulty maintaining attitude. The pilot was unable to fly the plane due to a migraine and has told authorities that the man insisted that he could fly the plane. Investigations are under way and it's reported that there were no survivors."

I stood there in shock. Surely fifty doesn't have that influence. I look at fifty and he's hiding his emotions very well. I'll have to ask him later when we are alone.

I pull out a card that was handed to me on the cruise earlier. It has me intrigued. The woman was very lovely and her children just adored Teddy and Phoebe. Even though they were a few years older they just loved talking to the twins. Both of them couldn't stop talking. Talked about everything they could. If that's what children are like heaven help us when these two start talking.

The woman said that they were packing up and moving to Queensland to start a four wheel drive hire business. Apparently Australia has the largest sand island in the world and you can four wheel drive on it. This is what's got me intrigued. I'm going to suggest we visit this place. Maybe we can spend our anniversary there.

After dinner, the grandparents take the twins for the evening allowing us some time alone.

The atmosphere starts to change with that familiar buzz between us and I know I won't be getting answers to tonight. We start to play and it's not long before he has my hands tied behind my back. He blindfolds me and puts me on our bed. I can hear him doing something but my mind is on overdrive. I start to feel panicky. I know I'm safe but the feeling is unsettling. Tears are escaping from my eyes and I start to hyperventilate. One word escapes my mouth...

"Red."

Christian gasps as he wasn't aware of my situation. He rushes to me, takes the blindfold off and unties my hands.

"Oh Ana, I should have asked if you were okay with this. Sorry baby." He wipes the tears away from my face.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could do this but obviously I'm not ready yet."

We lie together until I've settled down and there is still that energy between us. I start to kiss him and he hesitates.

"Perhaps, Mr Grey, some plain old vanilla will have to suffice."

"Nothing boring about vanilla, Mrs Grey. I love that favor."

We make sweet passionate love to each other.


	38. Chapter 38

We are nearly at the end :( the epilogue is to come and then I'm concentrating on My Secret Life. For those who haven't checked it out please feel free to. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. This is a short chapter but I wanted to get them home. I will be posting this chapter and the next one (the last one) close together.

Thanks for being my beta. If it wasn't for her you guys would see my mistakes. Love ya baby.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 38

We stay in Newcastle for another week taking day trips around the area. I let Christian know that I want to head north and check this island out. I inform him that I'm going to organize all the details for our time there.

We use the jet to fly to Hervey Bay and we are met at the airport by Cris. We travel in a shuttle bus to the hire company. I know we normally don't do this but I feel like they need the help. The place is called ACCR 4WD hire. She introduces us to her husband and they proceed to show us the vehicles that we are hiring. It is a tag-a-long tour and they will accompany us and show us around Fraser Island. All the security checks have been done by Taylor and Christian has approved.

We head over for our adventure. Christian manages to get our 4WD stuck but it was fun watching how they worked as a team to show us how to recover the vehicle. By what we have been told they do this type of holidaying a lot. We set up camp and settle down around the fire. It's a beautiful night and you can see so many stars.

They tell us all about the island and take us to places like Eli Creek, the Maheno Wreck and the Champagne Pools. On one sunny day we were taken to Lake Mackensie. A beautiful perch lake and the blue color in the water was magnificent. The twins loved splashing around in the water.

We stay for a week and then decide to look at a few more places before we go. I make sure that there was money deposited into their account to keep the business going. The family was down to earth and gave up more of their time than what was necessary to make sure we had an enjoyable and memorable holiday.

I finally got to talk to Christian about the plane crash. Apparently it was a technical difficulty and Elena and Linc were on the plane. He swears no one sabotaged the plane and I have to take him at his word.

I was in shock at that information but also relieved that we no longer have to worry about them. It's time to enjoy life as a family.

On our way back to the States we stop off at Cairns and snorkel at the Great Barrier Reef and even divert to see Ayers Rock. I would love to see more but I want to be home for the twins birthday. With that we bid farewell to Australia and head home.


	39. Chapter 39

Thanks everyone who has taken this journey with me. All your reviews have been encouraging and I'm glad you enjoyed this story. Don't forget to check out My Secret Life.

This is short, but does it leave you wanting a sequel? Let me know what you guys think?

Thanks for being my Beta. You are one awesome woman! Everyone please applaud her!

* * *

Part 39

Epilogue

Eight months later.

Teddy and Phoebe's birthday party was a big one. Family and friends were there to celebrate. It was a joyous occasion and to find out that Kate and Elliot were expecting their first child was the best present for the twins. They will have a little cousin to play within the next month.

After a few more sessions with Flynn and talking to Christian the nightmares have all but stopped. I get one every now and again but we cope with it.

Family life has been great since our holiday. We are closer now and enjoy playing with the twins as well as each other. Everything has been going splendidly with no major disturbances. Security is always around and Sawyer has been given the responsibility of looking after the twins and me. We both work during the week and I try to only go into the office when needed. Most of my work I can do from home.

Christian recouped the remainder of the money that Linc and Elena hadn't used. I suggested we could donate to some worthy causes in Australia. I really didn't want to keep the tainted money. Christian agreed and saw the funds distributed.

We started to play again at Escala again. We took it slowly. Fifty made sure I was comfortable with everything the first few times. Keeping eye contact throughout the sessions helped my fears. I know my husband loves and adores me. I just had to let go and trust in my husband. I had to learn to trust myself again and know my limits. We aren't back to where we were with the ropes and gags but I don't think it will take long for that to happen again. I know he liked that control and to be honest I loved giving him that control. It's nice every once in a while to not have to worry about how things are going. Giving up responsibility and control in the real world and being taken to new heights with fifty in our other world makes it worth while.

I love our big family and it seems it's only going to get bigger. Ethan proposed to Mia last month and will be getting married in six months time. They thought they would let the new parents settle in with new baby Grey before Kate and I are bridesmaids.

Grace and Carrick are overjoyed that all their children are happy. They have grandchildren they can spoil and a wedding to plan.

It's now two weeks before Kate's due date and I swear my breasts are getting sensitive. Maybe fifty is just over using them.

I'm in our bathroom after being out for the day. I have a box in my hand and I'm debating about using it. It's not possible with an IUD. As I'm standing there looking at the sink strong arms wrap themselves around me. He looks over my shoulder and glances down to where I am looking. He looks at me through the mirror. DING! We both look down and then back to each other with the biggest grin on our faces. His hands immediately find my tummy. He turns me around and kisses me passionately.

"I love you, Mrs Grey and our big and growing family ."

"I love you, Mr Grey and it's me that will be big and growing"

I am the happiest wife, mother and friend in the world of fifty shades.


	40. Chapter 40

Hi everyone.

This is a quick note to let you know I have done a one shot short story from Elena's point of view.

It is listed on its own.

My other story - My Secret Life is coming towards being completed. Once I have finished this I will start to concentrate on a sequel.

There are a few of you out there asking me for one. I have a few names in mind but what are your thoguhts for a title?

Please check out Elena's story.

Thanks to everyone for following and leaving reviews.


	41. Chapter 41

The sequel is now up.

Please check my stories for 50 shades of Hope and complications


	42. Chapter 42

Hi everyone,

Just to let you know that I will continue my fanfic once this competition is finalized.

I am one of the six finalist out of sixteen in the novelist competition. If I get votes every week my book has a chance to get published. Please head to the novelist app for iPhones or look for 'the novelist' on Facebook. You can also goggle the novelist contest and it will direct you faceBook. PM me and I can tell you a web address if you can't access either of the above.

Thanks to everyone who has followed both my stories and please vote for me in the hopes that my story is published. You can vote as many times as you like.

thanks for your support

Cristina Hope


End file.
